Viagem ao centro da Terra/I
Júlio Verne Viagem ao Centro da Terra I A 24 de maio de 1863, um domingo, meu tio, o professor Lidenbrock, voltou precipitadamente para sua casinha no número 19 da Königstrasse, uma das ruas mais antigas do velho bairro de Hamburgo. A boa Marthe deve ter achado que estava muito atrasada, pois o jantar mal começara a chiar no fogão da cozinha. "Bem", pensei, "se estiver com fome, meu tio, que é o mais impaciente dos homens, vai dar gritos de aflição". - O senhor Lidenbrock já chegou! - exclamou Marthe, estupefata, entreabrindo a porta da sala de jantar. - Já, Marthe; mas o jantar tem o direito de não estar pronto, pois não são nem duas horas. Acabou de dar a meia hora em São Miguel. - Então por que o senhor Lidenbrock está de volta? - Logo saberemos por ele mesmo. - Ei-lo! Vou sumir, senhor Axel; o senhor se encarregue de fazer com que se mostre razoável. E a boa Marthe desapareceu em seu laboratório culinário. Fiquei sozinho. Fazer com que o mais irascível dos professores se mostrasse razoável era algo que o meu temperamento um tanto indeciso não permitia. Preparava-me para voltar ao meu quartinho no último andar quando as dobradiças da porta rangeram; a escada de madeira estalou sob os grandes pés, e o dono da casa, depois de atravessar a sala de jantar, precipitou-se imediatamente para seu gabinete de trabalho. Durante a rápida passagem jogara num canto sua bengala com um quebra-nozes na ponta, seu grande chapéu de pêlos arrepiados na mesa, e as seguintes palavras retumbantes a seu sobrinho: - Axel, siga-me! Eu mal tivera tempo de me mexer, e o professor já gritava num tom vivo de impaciência: - Vamos! Por que ainda não está aqui? Corri para o gabinete de meu temível mestre. Tenho de convir que Otto Lidenbrock não era um homem mau; mas, a não ser que ocorressem mudanças improváveis, morreria como um terrível excêntrico. Era professor no Johannaeum, onde dava um curso de mineralogia, durante o qual se enraivecia pelo menos duas vezes. Não que se preocupasse com a assiduidade ou a atenção dos alunos, nem com o seu sucesso depois de formados; eram detalhes nos quais nem pensava. Ele lecionava "subjetivamente", para empregar uma expressão da filosofia alemã, para si, e não para os outros. Era um cientista egoísta, um poço de ciência cuja roldana guinchava quando alguém tentava extrair algo dele: em suma, um avaro. Há alguns professores assim na Alemanha. Infelizmente, meu tio não tinha grande facilidade de expressão, nem na intimidade, quanto mais quando falava em público, o que era um lamentável defeito em um orador. De fato, em suas palestras no Johannaeum, muitas vezes o professor parava de falar de repente. Lutava com uma palavra recalcitrante que não queria sair de sua boca, uma dessas palavras que resistem, incham e acabam saindo sob a forma pouco científica de um palavrão. Daí grandes acessos de cólera. Ora, em mineralogia, há muitas denominações semigregas, semilatinas, difíceis de pronunciar, nomes rudes que esfolariam os lábios de um poeta. Não que eu queira falar mal dessa ciência. Longe de mim. Mas quando estamos diante de cristalizações romboédricas, de resinas retinasfálticas, de guelenitas, de fangasitas, de molibdênio de chumbo, de tungstato de manganésio, de titanato de zircônio, até as línguas mais bem treinadas perdem o prumo. De qualquer forma, digo e repito, meu tio era um verdadeiro cientista. Apesar de quebrar por vezes suas amostras pela sua brusquidão, reunia a visão do mineralogista ao gênio do geólogo. Com seu martelo, seu buril de aço, sua agulha imantada, seu maçarico e seu frasquinho de ácido nítrico, era um grande profissional. Pela fratura, pelo aspecto, pela dureza, pela fusibilidade, pelo som, pelo cheiro ou pelo gosto, era capaz de classificar sem hesitação um mineral qualquer entre as seiscentas espécies com que a ciência conta hoje em dia. O nome Lidenbrock resplandecia com honra nos ginásios e associações nacionais. Quando passaram por Hamburgo, Humphry Davy, de Humboldt e os capitães Franklin e Sabine fizeram questão de encontrar-se com ele. Becquerel, Ebelmen, Brewster, Dumas, Milne- Edwards, Sainte-Claire-Deville gostavam de consultá-lo a respeito das descobertas mais palpitantes da química, que lhe devia umas tantas das descobertas, e em 1853 foi publicado em Leipzig um Tratado de cristalografia transcendente do professor Otto Lidenbrock, grande infólio com ilustrações, que infelizmente não cobriu seus custos. Acrescentarei que meu tio era o conservador do museu mineralógico de Struve, embaixador da Rússia, preciosa coleção, célebre em toda a Europa. Eis, portanto, o personagem que me interpelava com tanta impaciência. Imaginem um homem alto, magro, saúde de ferro, lourice juvenil, que fazia com que parecesse um quarentão e não o cinqüentão que era. Seus olhos grandes não paravam atrás dos óculos consideráveis. Seu nariz comprido e fino parecia uma lâmina afiada. Os mexeriqueiros até pretendiam que era imantado e atraía limalha de ferro. Pura calúnia: só atraía tabaco, mas em grande abundância, para ninguém dizer que sou mentiroso. Se eu acrescentar que os passos de meu tio mediam matematicamente meia-toesa' e se disser que, ao caminhar, mantinha os punhos solidamente fechados, sinal de um temperamento impetuoso, terei dito o bastante para ninguém se mostrar ansioso por sua companhia. Morava em sua casinha da Königstrasse, de madeira e tijolos, empena rendada, que dava para um dos canais sinuosos que se cruzam no meio do bairro mais antigo de Hamburgo, respeitado, felizmente, pelo incêndio de 1842. É verdade que a velha casa era um pouco inclinada e mostrava a barriga aos transeuntes. Seu teto inclinava-se sobre a orelha, como o boné de um estudante da Tugendbund. O aprumo de suas linhas deixava a desejar, mas, em suma, conseguia sustentar-se graças a um velho olmo engastado com vigor na fachada, cujos brotos em flor penetravam na primavera pelos vidros das janelas. Meu tio até que era rico para um professor alemão. Tudo na casa, conteúdo e continente, pertencia-lhe. O conteúdo consistia em sua afilhada Grauben, jovem Virlandesa de dezessete anos, a boa Marthe e eu. Em minha dupla qualidade de sobrinho e órfão, tornei-me auxiliarassistente em suas experiências. Confesso que me entreguei com grande apetite às ciências geológicas. Tinha sangue de mineralogista nas veias e nunca me entediei na companhia de meus preciosos pedregulhos. Em suma, era possível viver feliz na casinha da Königstrasse apesar da impaciência de seu proprietário, pois, embora agisse com um pouco de brutalidade, meu tio não deixava de me amar. Contudo, era um homem que não sabia esperar e mais apressado que o normal. Quando, em abril, plantava, nos vasos de porcelana da sala, seus pés de resedá ou volubilis, ia, todas as manhãs, puxar-lhes as folhas para apressar seu crescimento. A única forma de lidar com um excêntrico daqueles era obedecer-lhe. Precipitei-me para o seu gabinete. II O gabinete era um verdadeiro museu, onde todas as amostras estavam etiquetadas na mais perfeita ordem, de acordo com as três grandes divisões dos minerais: inflamáveis, metálicos e litóides. Como eu conhecia aqueles bibelôs da ciência mineralógica! Quantas vezes, em vez de ir brincar com as crianças de minha idade, preferi ficar espanando as grafitas, os antracitos, hulhas, linhitas, turfas! E os betumes, as resinas e os sais orgânicos, que era necessário proteger do menor grão de poeira! E aqueles metais, do ferro ao ouro, cujo valor relativo desaparecia diante da igualdade absoluta dos espécimes específicos! E todas aquelas pedras que dariam para reconstruir a casa da Königstrasse, até com mais um quarto, o que eu não acharia nada mal! Mas, ao entrar no gabinete, não estava pensando naquelas maravilhas. Só tinha meu tio em mente. Estava escondido em sua enorme poltrona de veludo de Utrecht com um livro que considerava com a mais profunda admiração. - Que livro! Que livro! - exclamava. A exclamação lembrou-me de que o professor Lidenbrock era também bibliomaníaco nas horas vagas. Mas, para ele, um livro só tinha valor se fosse impossível encontrá-lo ou se fosse ilegível. - Você não está vendo? - disse-me. - Hoje de manhã encontrei um tesouro inestimável remexendo no sebo do judeu Hevelius. - Que maravilha! - respondi, com um entusiasmo um tanto artificial. Afinal, para que tanto barulho por causa de um velho inquarto encadernado com camurça grosseira, um livro amarelado do qual pendia um marcador descolorido! O professor não parava de soltar interjeições de admiração. - Veja - dizia, fazendo perguntas às quais ele mesmo respondia -, não é uma beleza? É admirável! E que encadernação! Não é fácil abrir esse livro? Facílimo, fica aberto em qualquer página! Fecha fácil? Sim, pois a capa e as folhas formam um todo bem unido, não se separam ou abrem em nenhum lugar! E esse dorso, que não tem uma única rachadura apesar de seus sete séculos de existência! Ah! Que encadernação! Deixaria qualquer Bozerian, Closs ou Purgold orgulhosos! Enquanto falava, meu tio abria e fechava o velho livro. A única coisa que eu poderia fazer era perguntar sobre o que versava, embora absolutamente não estivesse interessado. - E qual o título desse volume maravilhoso? – perguntei com um ardor um tanto entusiasmado demais para ser sincero. - Essa obra... - animou-se meu tio - é o Heims-Kringla de Snorre Turleson, o famoso autor islandês do século XII! É a crônica dos príncipes noruegueses que reinaram na Islândia! - Sério? - exclamei como pude. - E, com toda a certeza, é uma tradução para o alemão? - Uma tradução! - replicou o professor com vivacidade. Uma tradução! O que eu faria com uma tradução? Quem quer uma tradução? É a obra original em islandês, esse idioma magnífico, ao mesmo tempo rico e simples, que permite as combinações gramaticais mais variadas e inúmeras modificações de palavras! - Como o alemão - insinuei, com bastante felicidade. - Sim - respondeu meu tio dando de ombros -, sem contar que o islandês admite os três gêneros como no grego e declina os nomes próprios como no latim! - Ah! - minha indiferença foi um pouco abalada. - E os caracteres desse livro são bonitos? - Caracteres? Que caracteres, infeliz? Caracteres... Ah, você está achando que é um impresso? Santa ignorância, é um manuscrito, e um manuscrito rúnico! - Rúnico? - Claro! Só falta agora você pedir-me que eu lhe explique essa palavra. - De jeito nenhum - repliquei no tom de um homem ferido em seu amor-próprio. Mas meu tio não deu importância às minhas palavras e ensinou-me, contra a minha vontade, coisas que eu não fazia a menor questão de saber. - As runas - continuou - eram caracteres de escrita empregados outrora na Islândia, que, de acordo com a tradição, foram inventados pelo próprio Odin! Olhe, admire, ímpio, esses tipos procedentes da imaginação de um deus! Como não sabia o que responder, ia me prosternar, que era uma espécie de reação que deve agradar tanto aos deuses quanto aos reis, pois tem a vantagem de nunca embaraçá-los, quando um incidente desviou o curso da conversa. Foi o surgimento de um pergaminho imundo, que escorregou do livro e caiu no chão. Meu tio precipitou-se sobre aquela ninharia com uma avidez fácil de compreender. Um velho documento encerrado desde tempos imemoriais num velho livro não podia deixar de ser muito valioso para ele. - O que é isso? - exclamou. E desdobrou cuidadosamente em sua mesa um pedaço de pergaminho de cinco polegadas de comprimento e três de largura, no qual se distribuíam em linhas transversais caracteres ilegíveis. Aqui está seu fac-símile exato. Faço questão de apresentar esses sinais estranhos, pois levaram o professor Lidenbrock e seu sobrinho à expedição mais estranha do século XIX: öx.ö,l,ööh öhö,tntö ö,ör:rrlblö h dThh'YP ntö.Y.Ylö'F!ö ITbööö T! 1ö' I ötö t11öÞ YT öh ö Ibö ö1ö öTn öö ö, . I, h Y,ö r ö r r b ,öör I .r .r n T n r F ö,ö t,T n bTö Iö r kh.öI Bk YtbIlI O professor considerou por alguns instantes a série de caracteres; depois disse, erguendo seus óculos: - É rúnico; esses tipos são idênticos aos do manuscrito de Snorre Turleson! Mas... o que será que tudo isso significa? Como eu acreditava ser o rúnico uma invenção dos cientistas para ludibriar o pobre mundo, não fiquei aborrecido com o fato de meu tio não entender nada. Pelo menos é o que parecia pelo movimento de seus dedos, que começavam a tremer muito. - Mas é islandês antigo! - murmurava entre os dentes. E o professor Lidenbrock devia entender disso, pois passava por um verdadeiro poliglota. Não que falasse correntemente as duas mil línguas e os quatro mil idiomas empregados na superfície do globo, mas conhecia boa parte deles. Toda a impetuosidade de seu temperamento estava prestes a mostrar-se diante dessa dificuldade, e eu começava a prever uma cena violenta, quando soaram duas horas no reloginho da lareira. A boa Marthe abriu a porta do gabinete e disse: - O jantar está na mesa. - Ao diabo o jantar, quem o fez e os que vão comê-lo! - exclamou meu tio. Marthe saiu correndo. Corri atrás dela e, sem saber como, encontrei-me sentado no meu lugar habitual na sala de jantar. Esperei alguns instantes. O professor não apareceu. Era a primeira vez, que eu saiba, que ele não comparecia à solenidade do jantar. E que jantar! Uma sopa com muita salsinha, uma omelete de presunto, temperada com azedinha e noz-moscada, um lombo de vitela na compota de ameixas, e, de sobremesa, camarões açucarados, tudo regado por um belo vinho do Mosel. Eis o que um papel velho custaria a meu tio. É óbvio que, na qualidade de sobrinho dedicado, achei que era minha obrigação comer por ele e por mim. O que fiz conscienciosamente. - Nunca vi isso! - dizia a boa Marthe. - O senhor Lidenbrock não aparecer para o jantar! - Inacreditável. - É o presságio de um acontecimento muito grave! - continuou a velha criada, balançando a cabeça. No meu entender, aquilo não significava nada, a não ser uma cena horrorosa quando meu tio encontrasse seu jantar devorado. Estava no último camarão, quando uma voz tonitruante arrancou-me das voluptuosidades da sobremesa. Em um salto, eu estava no gabinete. III - É evidente que é rúnico - dizia o professor franzindo o cenho. - Mas existe algum segredo que descobrirei, senão... Um gesto violento arrematou seu raciocínio. - Sente-se ali - acrescentou, indicando-me a mesa com o punho - e escreva... Em um instante eu estava a postos. - Agora vou ditar-lhe as letras correspondentes aos caracteres islandeses em nosso alfabeto. Veremos o que acontece. Mas, por São Miguel, trate de não errar! Começou o ditado, durante o qual fiz o melhor que pude. As letras foram soletradas uma a uma e formaram a seguinte sucessão de palavras: m.rnlls esreuel seecJde sgtssmf unteief niedrke rt,samn atrate5 Saodrrn emtnael nuaect rrilsa Atvaar .nscrc ieaabs ccdrmi eeutul frantu dt,iac oseibo Kedii Y Assim que concluímos o trabalho, meu tio pegou bruscamente a folha na qual eu acabara de escrever e examinou-a por muito tempo com atenção. - O que quer dizer isso? - repetia maquinalmente. Juro que eu não saberia explicar-lhe. Aliás, ele não estava me perguntando nada e continuou a falar consigo mesmo: - É o que chamamos de criptograma - dizia -, no qual o sentido está escondido nas letras misturadas de propósito e que, dispostas adequadamente, formariam uma frase inteligível. Quando penso que talvez esteja diante da explicação ou da indicação de uma grande descoberta... Quanto a mim, achava que aquilo não queria dizer nada, mas não ousava formular minha opinião. Então, o professor pegou o livro e o pergaminho e comparou-os. - As letras não pertencem à mesma pessoa - disse. – O criptograma é posterior ao livro, é irrefutável. A primeira letra é um M duplo que se procurava em vão no livro de Turleson, pois só foi adicionada ao alfabeto islandês no século XIV. Desta forma, há pelo menos duzentos anos entre o manuscrito e o documento. Isso me pareceu bastante lógico. - Sou levado a pensar - continuou meu tio - que um dos proprietários desse livro traçou esses caracteres misteriosos. Mas quem diabo era esse proprietário? Não teria escrito seu nome em algum lugar do manuscrito? Meu tio ergueu os óculos, pegou uma lupa potente e, com todo o cuidado, passou em revista as primeiras páginas do livro. No verso da segunda, a do ante-rosto, descobriu uma espécie de mácula que parecia uma mancha de tinta. No entanto, examinando-se com maior cuidado, era possível distinguir alguns caracteres semi-apagados. Meu tio achou ter descoberto um ponto interessante; deteve-se na mácula e, com o auxílio de sua enorme lupa, acabou reconhecendo os seguintes sinais, caracteres rúnicos, que leu sem hesitar: - Arne Saknussemm! - exclamou com um ar de triunfo. - Isso é que é nome e ainda por cima um nome islandês, de um cientista do século XVI, célebre alquimista! Eu olhava para o meu tio com uma certa admiração. - Esses alquimistas - continuou -, Avicena, Bacon, Lulle, Paracelso eram os únicos e verdadeiros cientistas de seu tempo. Fizeram descobertas que nos surpreendem até hoje. Por que não teria esse Saknussemm escondido sob esse criptograma incompreensível alguma invenção surpreendente? Deve ser isso! Deve ser! Essa hipótese estimulava a imaginação do professor. - Com certeza - ousei responder. - Mas que interesse teria o sábio em esconder dessa forma sua maravilhosa descoberta? - Que interesse? Que interesse? E eu sei? Galileu não agiu da mesma forma com Saturno? Além disso, logo saberemos: descobrirei o segredo desse documento e não comerei nem dormirei antes de tê-lo adivinhado. "Oh! ", pensei. - Nem você, Axel - ordenou. "Que diabo!", disse para mim mesmo, "ainda bem que comi por dois". - Antes de mais nada - falou meu tio - precisamos encontrar a chave dessa "cifra". Não deve ser difícil. Ao ouvir essas palavras, ergui a cabeça bruscamente. Meu tio continuou seu solilóquio: - Nada mais fácil. Nesse documento há cento e trinta e duas letras, setenta e nove consoantes e cinqüenta e três vogais. Ora, as palavras das línguas meridionais são formadas mais ou menos nessa proporção, enquanto os idiomas do norte são infinitamente mais ricos em consoantes. Tratase portanto de uma língua do sul. Suas conclusões eram extremamente corretas. - Mas que língua é essa? É isso o que eu queria saber de meu cientista, no qual acabara de descobrir um profundo analista. - Saknussemm era um homem culto - continuou. - Ora, já que não estava escrevendo em sua língua materna, deve ter escolhido de preferência a língua corrente entre as mentes cultas do século XVI, ou seja, o latim. Se eu estiver enganado, poderei tentar o espanhol, o francês, o italiano, o grego e o hebraico. Mas os cientistas do século XVI escreviam geralmente em latim. Tenho, portanto, o direito de dizer a priori: é latim. Dei um pulo na cadeira. Minhas lembranças de latinista revoltavam-se ante a pretensão de pertencer essa seqüência de palavras barrocas à doce língua de Virgílio. - Claro, latim - continuou meu tio -, mas latim misturado. "Ainda bem", pensei, "e haja sutileza para destrinçá-lo!" - Examinemos com cuidado - disse, tornando a pegar a folha na qual eu escrevera. - Eis uma série de cento e trinta e duas letras em aparente desordem. Há palavras formadas apenas de consoantes, como a primeira, "mürnlls", outras em que, ao contrário, há uma abundância de vogais, a quinta, por exemplo, "unteieet" ou a antepenúltima, "oseibo". Ora, é evidente que essa disposição não foi elaborada: é apresentada matematicamente pela razão desconhecida que presidiu à sucessão dessas letras. Parece-me certo que a frase primitiva tenha sido escrita normalmente e depois invertida de acordo com uma lei que temos de descobrir.Assim que possuirmos a chave da cifra, poderemos lê-la correntemente. Mas qual é a chave? Você sabe, Axel? Não respondi a essa pergunta pela seguinte razão. Meu olhar detivera-se num encantador retrato pendurado na parede, o retrato de Grauben. A pupila de meu tio encontrava-se então em Altona, na casa de um de seus parentes, e sua ausência deixava-me bem triste, pois, devo confessar, a jovem Virlandesa e o sobrinho do professor amavam-se com toda a paciência e a tranqüilidade alemãs. Havíamos ficado noivos à revelia de meu tio, geólogo demais para compreender tais sentimentos. Grauben era uma loura encantadora de olhos azuis, temperamento um tanto grave, caráter um tanto sério. Mas não era por isso que gostava menos de mim. Eu simplesmente a adorava, se é que esse verbo existe na língua germânica! A imagem de minha pequena Virlandesa transportou-me num instante do mundo das realidades ao mundo dos sonhos, das lembranças... Revia minha fiel companheira de trabalho e de prazer. Todo dia ajudava-me a arrumar as preciosas pedras de meu tio. Ela as etiquetava comigo. A senhorita Grauben era uma mineralogista e tanto! Poderia dar aulas a mais de um cientista. Gostava de aprofundar as questões mais difíceis da ciência. Quantas horas passamos estudando juntos! E quantas vezes invejei aquelas pedras insensíveis que ela tocava com suas mãos encantadoras! Depois, nos momentos de folga, saíamos os dois para percorrer as aléias frondosas de Alster e íamos juntos ao velho moinho alcatroado, tão lindo no canto do lago. Enquanto andávamos, conversávamos de mãos dadas. Contava-lhe coisas que a faziam rir com gosto. Chegávamos assim até a beira do Elba e, depois de cumprimentarmos os cisnes que nadam entre os grandes nenúfares brancos, voltávamos ao cais com o barco a vapor. Estava nesse ponto do meu sonho, quando meu tio me trouxe de volta à realidade, batendo com o punho na mesa. - Vejamos - disse -, a primeira idéia que temos ao tentarmos misturar as letras de uma frase é, acho, escrever as palavras na vertical, em vez de na horizontal. "Perfeito!", pensei. - Temos de verificar o que isso dá. Axel, escreva uma frase qualquer num pedaço de papel, mas, em vez de colocar as letras uma após a outra, coloque-as sucessivamente em colunas verticais, de forma a agrupálas em cinco ou seis. Imediatamente escrevi de cima para baixo: E o o h u r n u m, a e a! a u m p n u a i i e a b m t n q G e - Bem - disse o professor sem ter lido. - Agora disponha essas letras numa linha horizontal. Obedeci e consegui a seguinte frase: EmtnqGeuoohurnam. aealaumpniuiieab. - Perfeito! - considerou meu tio, arrancando-me o papel das mãos. - Já parece com o velho documento: as vogais e as consoantes estão agrupadas na mesma desordem; tem até maiúsculas e vírgulas no meio das palavras, como no pergaminho de Saknussemm! Não pude evitar achar as observações bastante engenhosas. - Ora - continuou meu tio, dirigindo-se diretamente a mim -, para ler a frase que você acabou de escrever e que não conheço, basta que eu pegue sucessivamente a primeira letra de cada palavra, depois a segunda, depois a terceira e assim por diante. E para sua grande surpresa - e principalmente para a minha -, meu tio leu: Eu a amo muito, minha pequena Grauben! - O quê? - espantou-se o professor. Sim, sem perceber, como apaixonado desastrado, traçara aquela frase comprometedora! - Ah, você gosta de Grauben? - retomou meu tio, num tom de verdadeiro tutor. - Sim... Não... - balbuciei. - Ah, você ama Grauben? - continuou maquinalmente. - Muito bem, apliquemos esse método ao documento em questão. Voltando a cair em sua contemplação absorta, meu tio já esquecera minhas palavras imprudentes. Imprudentes, pois o cérebro de um cientista não compreenderia as coisas do coração. Felizmente, prevaleceu a importância do documento. No momento de fazer sua experiência capital, os olhos do professor Lidenbrock reluziram através dos óculos. Seus dedos tremeram ao pegar o velho pergaminho. Estava seriamente emocionado. Finalmente, tossiu com força e, a voz grave soletrando sucessivamente a primeira letra e depois a segunda de cada palavra, ditou-me a seguinte série: messunkaSenrA.icefdoK.segnittamurtn: erertserrette, rotaivsadua, ednecsedsadne lacartniiiluJsiratracSarbmutabiledmek meretarcsilucoYsleffenSnl Confesso que estava comovido quando acabei; essas letras, pronunciadas uma a uma, não tinham qualquer significado para mim; esperava portanto que o professor deixasse escapar de seus lábios uma frase de magnífica latinidade. Mas quem poderia prever? A mesa foi abalada pelo seu punho violento. A tinta esparramou-se, a pena caiu de minha mão. - Não é nada disso! - exclamou meu tio. - Isso não tem sentido! Depois, atravessando o gabinete como uma bala, descendo as escadas como uma avalanche, precipitou-se para a Königstrasse e. num instante, desapareceu. IV - Ele saiu? - exclamou Marthe, acorrendo ao barulho da porta da rua, que abalou a casa inteira pela violência com que foi fechada. - Saiu mesmo - respondi. - E o almoço? - resmungou a velha criada. - Não vai almoçar. - E o jantar? - Não vai jantar. - Como? - disse Marthe, unindo as mãos. - Minha boa Marthe, ele não vai mais comer, nem ninguém nesta casa! Meu tio Lidenbrock vai obrigar-nos a todos nesta casa a jejuar até decifrar aquele pergaminho indecifrável! - Jesus! Vamos todos morrer de fome! Não ousei confessar que, com um homem tão fanático quanto meu tio, era um destino inevitável. Seriamente alarmada, a velha criada voltou para a cozinha gemendo. Quando fiquei sozinho, passou-me pela cabeça ir contar tudo a Grauben. Mas como sair de casa? O professor podia voltar a qualquer momento. E se me chamasse? E se quisesse recomeçar o trabalho logogrífico que poderia ser proposto em vão ao velho Édipo? E se eu não acorresse a seu chamado, o que aconteceria? Era mais sensato ficar. Justamente, um mineralogista de Besançon acabara de nos enviar uma coleção de geodos siliciosos que era preciso classificar. Comecei a trabalhar. Triava, etiquetava e dispunha em sua vitrina todas aquelas pedras ocas dentro das quais se agitavam cristaizinhos. Mas não consegui me envolver naquela ocupação. O caso do velho documento não deixava de preocupar-me de forma estranha. Minha cabeça fervilhava, e eu me sentia vagamente perturbado. Pressentia uma catástrofe iminente. Ao final de uma hora, os geodos estavam arrumados. Fui sentar-me na grande poltrona de Utrecht, braços pendentes e cabeça caída. Acendi meu cachimbo de longo tubo curvo, cujo fornilho esculpido representava uma náiade deitada com descontração; depois, diverti-me em seguir as evoluções da carbonização que transformava minha náiade numa negra. De vez em quando, prestava atenção para tentar ouvir algum passo ressoando na escada. Nada. Onde estaria meu tio naquele momento? Via-o correndo sob as belas árvores da estrada de Altona, gesticulando, batendo nos muros com sua bengala, atacando a relva com violência, decapitando os espinhos e perturbando o repouso das cegonhas solitárias. Como voltaria, triunfante ou desanimado? Quem venceria, o segredo ou ele? Enquanto falava comigo mesmo, peguei maquinalmente entre meus dedos a folha de papel sobre a qual se estendia a incompreensível série de letras traçadas por mim. Perguntava-me todo o tempo: - O que significa isso? Tentava agrupar as letras de modo a formar palavras. Impossível! Por mais que as reunisse em grupos de duas, três, cinco ou seis, não dava nada de inteligível. Bem que as décima quarta, décima quinta e décima sexta palavras formavam o termo inglês "ice". A octagésima quarta, a octagésima quinta e a octagésima sexta, formavam a palavra "sir". Finalmente, observei também as palavras latinas "rota", "mutabile", "ira", "nec" e "atra" no corpo do documento. "Diabos", pensei, "essas últimas palavras parecem dizer que meu tio tem razão quanto à língua do documento! E vejo na linha quatro a palavra "luco", que pode ser traduzida por "bosque sagrado". É verdade que na terceira linha, podemos ler o termo "tabiled", completamente hebraico, e, na última, os vocábulos mer, arc, mŠre, puramente franceses . Era de enlouquecer! Quatro idiomas naquela frase absurda! Que relação poderia haver entre as palavras "gelo, senhor, cólera, cruel, bosque sagrado, mutante, mãe, arco ou mar. Apenas o primeiro e o último teriham uma certa coerência entre si: não era nada surpreendente mencionarem num documento escrito na Islândia um "mar de gelo". Mas daí a entender o resto do criptograma, era outro caso. Lutava com uma dificuldade insolúvel; meu cérebro fervia, meus olhos piscavam diante da folha de papel. As cento e trinta e duas letras pareciam esvoaçar ao meu redor, como aqueles pontos negros que aparecem no ar quando o sangue sobe muito violentamente à cabeça. Parecia-me estar vivendo uma alucinação. Sufocava, sentia falta de ar. Maquinalmente, abanei-me com a folha de papel, e fiquei olhando sucessivamente sua frente e seu verso. Qual a minha surpresa quando, numa dessas reviravoltas rápidas, no momento em que o verso se voltava para mim, acreditei estar vendo aparecer palavras perfeitamente legíveis, palavras latinas, entre outras, "craterem" e "terrestre"! De repente, compreendi tudo; esses indícios haviam-me mostrado o caminho da verdade; eu descobrira a lei da cifra. Para entender o documento, nem era necessário lêlo pela folha invertida! Não. Era assim, assim me fora ditado, assim podia ser soletrado normalmente. Todas as combinações engenhosas do professor realizavam-se. Tinha razão quanto à disposição das letras, quanto à língua do documento! Nada era necessário para ler do começo ao fim a frase latina, e o acaso acabara de oferecer-me esse "nada". Dá para imaginar como fiquei emocionado! Meus olhos turvaram-se, tornando-se inúteis. Havia disposto a folha de papel sobre a mesa. Bastava olhá-la para tornar-me detentor do segredo. Finalmente consegui acalmar-me. Condenei-me a dar duas voltas no quarto para tranqüilizar meus nervos e fui meter-me novamente na vasta poltrona. - Bem, leiamos - exclamei para mim mesmo, após ter abastecido meus pulmões com muito ar. Debrucei-me sobre a mesa; colocava meu dedo sobre cada letra e, sem parar, sem hesitar, pronunciei a frase inteira em voz alta. Por que estupefação, por que desvario fui invadido! Sentia-me como que atingido por um raio. O quê! O que eu acabara de saber acontecera! Um homem tivera audácia suficiente para penetrar...! "Ah, não", exclamei dando um pulo, "não, não, meu tio não saberá disso! Só faltava ele saber de tal viagem! Vai querer fazêla! Nada conseguirá detê-lo! Um geólogo tão determinado! Vai fazê-la de qualquer forma, apesar de tudo, a despeito de tudo! E vai levar-me com ele, e nós não voltaremos! Nunca! Nunca! É difícil descrever minha excitação. - Não, não, de jeito nenhum - disse com energia -, e como não posso evitar que meu tirano tenha tal idéia, vou fazêlo. De tanto virar e revirar esse documento, vai acabar descobrindo sua chave! Vou destruí-lo! Ainda havia brasas na lareira. Peguei não somente a folha de papel, como também o pergaminho de Saknussemm; as mãos febris, ia jogar tudo sobre os carvões e aniquilar o segredo perigoso, quando a porta do gabinete abriu-se. Meu tio apareceu. V Mal deu tempo para voltar a depor o infeliz documento sobre a mesa. O professor Lidenbrock parecia profundamente absorto. A idéia fixa não lhe dava um único momento de descanso. Era evidente que havia perscrutado e analisado o caso, que lançara mão de todos os recursos de sua imaginação durante o passeio e que vinha aplicar alguma nova combinação. De fato, sentou-se em sua poltrona e, pena na mão, começou a estabelecer fórmulas que pareciam um cálculo algébrico. Eu seguia com os olhos sua mão fremente; não perdia um único movimento seu. Surgiria algum resultado inesperado? Eu tremia sem motivo, pois, como já encontrara a verdadeira combinação, qualquer outra pesquisa era forçosamente vã. Meu tio trabalhou sem parar por três horas, sem erguer a cabeça, apagando, rasurando, recomeçando mil vezes a tarefa. Eu bem sabia que, se conseguisse organizar as letras de acordo com todas as posições relativas que podiam ocupar, encontraria a frase. Mas também sabia que apenas vinte letras podem formar dois quinquilhões quatrocentos e trinta e dois quatrilhões novecentos e dois trilhões oito bilhões cento e setenta e seis milhões seiscentas e quarenta mil combinações. Ora, havia cento e trinta e duas letras na frase, e essas cento e trinta e duas letras davam um número de frases diferentes composto de cento e trinta e três números pelo menos, número quase impossível de enunciar e que escapa a qualquer avaliação. Fiquei mais tranqüilo com esse meio heróico de resolver o problema. O tempo passou. A noite caiu. Os ruídos da rua diminuíram. Ainda debruçado em sua tarefa, meu tio nada viu, nem mesmo a boa Marthe, que entreabriu a porta; nada ouviu, nem mesmo a voz da digna criada, que disse: - O senhor não vai jantar hoje? Marthe teve que ir embora sem resposta. Quanto a mim, após ter resistido por algum tempo, fui tomado por um sono invencível e adormeci num canto do canapé, enquanto o meu tio Lidenbrock continuava a calcular e rasurar. Quando acordei no dia seguinte, o trabalhador incansável continuava em suas pesquisas. Olhos vermelhos, rosto lívido, cabelos despenteados por suas mãos febris, maçãs do rosto avermelhadas, indicavam sua terrível luta contra o impossível e o cansaço mental, contra o esforço cerebral das últimas horas. Fiquei realmente com pena dele. Embora eu achasse que tinha o direito de censurá-lo, começava a sentir uma certa emoção. O pobre homem estava tão possuído por sua idéia que se esquecia de encolerizar-se. Todas as suas forças vitais encontravam-se num único ponto, e, como não escoavam por seu exutório normal, era de temer-se que sua tensão fizesse com que explodisse de uma hora para outra. Com um gesto, com uma única palavra poderia desapertar o anel de ferro que lhe esmagava o crânio! Mas não me mexi. E, no entanto, eu tinha um bom coração. Por que ficava mudo naquelas circunstâncias? No próprio interesse de meu tio. "Não, não", repetia, "não falarei". Vai querer ir até lá, conheço-o bem, nada o deterá. Tem uma imaginação vulcânica e, para fazer o que os outros geólogos não fizeram, arriscaria sua vida. Não falarei nada. Guardarei esse segredo que me foi revelado por acaso! Revelá-lo seria matar o professor Lidenbrock! Ele que adivinhe, se conseguir. Não quero carregar a culpa de tê-lo conduzido à perdição! Resolvido isso, cruzei os braços e esperei. Mas não contara com um incidente que aconteceu algumas horas depois. Quando a boa Marthe quis sair de casa para ir ao mercado, encontrou a porta fechada. A chave sumira da fechadura. Quem a tirara? É claro que meu tio, quando voltara, na véspera, de sua excursão apressada. Fizera de propósito ou fora distração? Queria submeternos aos rigores da fome? Achei que era demais. Imaginem! Marthe e eu, vítimas de uma situação com a qual nada tínhamos a ver! Com certeza, e lembrei-me de um precedente de dar medo. De fato, há alguns anos, na época em que meu tio trabalhava em sua grande classificação mineralógica, ficou quarenta e oito horas sem comer, e toda a casa teve de se conformar à sua dieta científica. Tive câimbras no estômago bem pouco recreativas para um moço bastante voraz por natureza. Ora, constatei que não iríamos ter café da manhã, assim como não tivéramos jantar. Resolvi, contudo, ser heróico e não ceder às exigências da fome. Marthe levava o caso muito a sério e estava desolada, pobre mulher! Já eu estava mais preocupado com a impossibilidade de sair de casa, e com razão. Estou certo de que todos me compreenderão. Por volta do meio-dia, comecei realmente a sentir fome. Muito inocentemente, Marthe devorara na véspera as provisões da despensa; não havia mais nada em casa. Assim mesmo, resisti. Era uma espécie de questão de honra. Deram duas horas. Aquilo começava a tornar-se ridículo e até intolerável. Esbugalhava os olhos. Começava a achar que havia exagerado na importância do documento; que meu tio não acreditaria em minhas deduções, que só veria nelas uma simples mistificação, que, na pior das hipóteses, conseguiria detê-lo contra sua vontade se quisesse arriscar a aventura e que, finalmente, ele mesmo poderia descobrir a chave da "cifra", o que tornaria minha abstinência completamente inútil. Esses motivos, que eu teria rejeitado na véspera com indignação, pareceram-me excelentes; achei até completamente absurdo ter esperado por tanto tempo e decidi contar tudo. Procurava, portanto, uma forma de entrar no assunto que não fosse muito brusca, quando o professor levantou-se, enfiou o chapéu e preparou-se para sair. O quê! Sair de casa e deixar-nos trancados. Nunca! - Meu tio! - chamei. Não pareceu ter me ouvido. - Meu tio Lidenbrock! - repeti, falando mais alto. - Hum? - resmungou como um homem que acaba de despertar. - Então, e a chave? - Que chave? A chave da porta? - Não - exclamei -, a chave do documento! O professor encarou-me por cima dos óculos; sem dúvida notara algo de insólito na minha fisionomia, pois agarrou meu braço e, sem conseguir falar, interrogou-me com o olhar. No entanto, nunca uma pergunta foi formulada mais claramente. Concordei com a cabeça. Ele sacudiu a sua mão com uma espécie de piedade, como se estivesse falando com um louco. Fiz um gesto ainda mais afirmativo. Seus olhos brilharam; sua mão tornou-se ameaçadora. Essa conversa muda naquelas circunstâncias interessaria o espectador mais indiferente. E realmente começava a achar que não ousaria falar, pois temia que meu tio me sufocasse com seus primeiros abraços de alegria. Mas ele estava tão ansioso que tive de responder. - Sim, essa chave... o acaso!.. - O que você está dizendo? - exclamou com uma emoção indescritível. - Veja - eu disse, apresentando-lhe a folha de papel na qual havia escrito. - Leia. - Mas isso não quer dizer nada! - respondeu amarrotando a folha. - Não quer dizer nada se começarmos a ler pelo começo, mas lendo a partir do fim... Mal havia terminado a frase, e o professor já dava um grito, mais do que um grito, um verdadeiro rugido! Acabara de ter a revelação. Estava transfigurado. - Ah! Engenhoso Saknussemm! - exclamou. - Então você escreveu a frase ao contrário? E precipitando-se para a folha de papel, olhar turvo, voz emocionada, leu o documento inteiro, seguindo da última letra até a primeira. Eram esses os termos da mensagem: In Sneffeis Yoculis craterem kem delibat umbra Scartaris Julii intra calendas descende, audas viator, et terrestre centrum attinges. Kod feci. Arne Saknussemm. em mau latim pode ser traduzido dessa maneira: Desça à cratera de Yocul do Sneffels, que a sombra do Scartaris vem acariciar antes das calendas de julho, viajante audacioso, e chegarás ao centro da Terra. Foi o que fiz. Arne Saknussemm. Ao final da leitura, meu tio pulou como se tivesse tocado sem querer numa garrafa de Leyde. Estava magnífico em sua audácia, alegria e convicção. Ia e vinha; pegava a cabeça com as duas mãos; tirava as cadeiras do lugar; empilhava livros; fazia malabarismos com seus preciosos geodos, o que parecia inacreditável; batia com o punho aqui, dava um tapa acolá. Finalmente acalmou-se e, como homem esgotado por um grande desperdício de energia, voltou a cair em sua poltrona. - Que horas são, afinal? - perguntou após alguns minutos de silêncio. - Três horas - respondi. - Que coisa! Digeri o almoço depressa demais. Estou morrendo de fome. Vamos comer. Depois... - Depois? - Vá fazer minha mala. - O quê? - exclamei. - E a sua também! - respondeu o implacável professor, entrando na sala de jantar. VI Ao ouvir essas palavras, senti um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo, mas me contive. Resolvi até parecer tranqüilo. Somente argumentos científicos poderiam deter o professor Lidenbrock. Ora, havia muitos e bons contra a possibilidade de tal viagem. Ir ao centro da Terra! Que loucura! Guardei minha dialética para o momento oportuno e tratei de comer. Inútil mencionar as imprecações de meu tio contra a refeição pobre, mas acabou acatando as explicações. A boa Marthe foi libertada. Ela correu ao mercado e abasteceu tão bem a casa que uma hora depois, já sem fome, voltei e consegui pensar em todas as implicações da situação. Meu tio estava quase alegre durante a refeição; soltava algumas piadinhas de cientista que nunca são demasiadamente perigosas. Após a sobremesa, fez-me um sinal para que o acompanhasse ao gabinete. Obedeci. Ele sentou-se numa ponta de sua mesa de trabalho, eu na outra. - Axel - disse-me, numa voz bastante suave-, você é um rapaz muito esperto. Prestou-me um grande favor quando eu, extenuado, ia abandonar as pesquisas. Para onde eu seria levado? Ninguém sabe! Nunca me esquecerei disso, meu filho, e você terá sua parte em nossa glória. "Vamos!", pensei, "ele está de bom humor. Está na hora de discutirmos essa glória". - Antes de mais nada - continuou meu tio -, peço-lhe que guarde segredo de nossa descoberta. Não faltam invejosos no mundo da ciência, e muitos deles gostariam de fazer essa viagem, da qual só tomarão conhecimento após nosso retorno. - O senhor acha que o número de audaciosos é tão grande assim? - perguntei. - Claro, quem hesitaria em conquistar tamanha celebridade? Se esse documento fosse divulgado, todo um exército de geólogos correria para seguir os rastros de Arne Saknussemm! - Não estou tão certo disso, meu tio, pois nada comprova a autenticidade do documento. - O quê! E o livro em que o descobrimos? - Bom, concordo que Saknussemm tenha escrito essas linhas, mas será que realmente fez essa viagem? Quem sabe se esse documento não passa de uma mistificação? Quase lamentei ter pronunciado a última palavra, um tanto arriscada. O professor franziu suas espessas sobrancelhas e temi ter comprometido o resto da conversa. Mas não. Meu severo interlocutor esboçou uma espécie de sorriso e respondeu: - É o que veremos. - Ah - balbuciei, um tanto melindrado -, permita-me esgotar a série de objeções relativas ao documento. - Fale, meu filho, à vontade. Dou-lhe toda a liberdade de exprimir sua opinião. Você não é mais meu sobrinho, mas meu colega. Fale. - Antes de mais nada, gostaria de saber o que são esses Yocul, Sneffels e Scartaris, dos quais nunca ouvi falar. - Nada mais simples. Por coincidência, recebi há algum tempo um mapa de meu amigo Augustos Peterman de Leipzig, que vem a calhar. Pegue o terceiro atlas na segunda prateleira da biblioteca grande, série Z, prancha 4. Levantei-me e, graças às indicações precisas, encontrei rapidamente o atlas. Meu tio abriu-o e disse: - Esse é um dos melhores mapas da Islândia, o de Handerson, e creio que poderá resolver todas as suas dúvidas. Debrucei-me sobre o mapa. - Veja essa linha formada de vulcões - disse o professor - e observe que todos têm o nome de Yocul, palavra que significa "geleira" em islandês. Sob a latitude alta da Islândia, a maioria das erupções atravessa camadas de gelo. Daí o nome de Yocul, comum a todos os montes ignívomos da ilha. - Bem - respondi -, e o que é Sneffels? Achei que ele não teria resposta a essa pergunta, no que estava enganado. Meu tio continuou: - Acompanhe-me pela costa ocidental da Islândia. Está vendo Reykjavik, a capital? Muito bem, suba pelos inúmeros fiordes dessa região corroída pelo mar e pare um pouco abaixo do sexagésimo quinto grau de latitude. O que você vê ali? - Uma espécie de península parecida com um osso descarnado, arrematado por uma rótula enorme. - É uma comparação bastante correta, meu filho; e o que há nessa rótula? - Um monte que parece ter brotado do mar. - É o Sneffels. - O Sneffels? O próprio, uma montanha de cinco mil pés de altura, uma das mais notáveis da ilha e, com certeza, a mais célebre do mundo se a sua cratera terminar no centro do globo. - Mas é impossível! - exclamei, erguendo os ombros e revoltado com tal suposição. - Impossível? - retorquiu o professor Lidenbrock num tom severo. - Por quê? - Porque com certeza essa cratera está obstruída por lavas, rochas incandescentes e então... - E se for uma cratera extinta? - Extinta? - Exatamente. Atualmente só há trezentos vulcões em atividade na superfície do globo, mas há uma quantidade bem maior de vulcões extintos. Ora, inclui-se o Sneffels nessa última categoria, e desde os tempos históricos só entrou em erupção uma única vez, em 1219. A partir de então, foi acalmando-se e não é mais um vulcão em atividade. Não me era possível contestar tais afirmações; lancei-me então nas outras dúvidas levantadas pelo documento. - O que significa a palavra Scartaris - perguntei - e o que tem tudo isso a ver com as calendas de julho? Meu tio refletiu por alguns instantes. Tive um momento de esperança, mas só um, pois logo ele me respondeu nestes termos: - O que você chama de dúvidas, para mim são soluções, que provam os cuidados engenhosos com os quais Saknussemm quis precisar sua descoberta. O Sneffels é formado por muitas crateras; era, portanto, necessário indicar qual delas leva ao centro do globo. O que fez o sábio islandês? Observou que próximo às calendas de julho, ou seja, nos últimos dias de junho, um dos picos da montanha, o Scartaris, projetava a sua sombra na abertura da cratera em questão e anotou o fato em seu documento. Que indicação poderia ser mais exata? E, assim que chegarmos ao topo do Sneffels, creio que não hesitaremos quanto à direção a seguir. Decididamente, meu tio tinha resposta para tudo. Percebi que seria impossível atacá-lo com as palavras do velho pergaminho. Parei, portanto, de atormentá-lo a esse respeito, e como era preciso, antes de mais nada, demovê-lo da idéia da viagem, passei às objeções científicas que achava bem mais graves. - Tudo bem - disse -, a frase de Saknussemm é clara e não deixa qualquer dúvida. Concordo até que o documento pareça autêntico. Esse cientista foi ao fundo do Sneffels, viu a sombra do Scartaris acariciar as bordas da cratera antes das calendas de julho; até ouviu lendas de seu tempo que afirmavam a cratera dar no centro da Terra, mas que ele próprio tenha ido ao centro da Terra e voltado, não acredito, não acredito mesmo! - E por quê? - quis saber meu tio num tom de mofa. - Todas as teorias da ciência demonstram que tal aventura é impraticável! - As teorias provam isso? - respondeu o professor com um ar de benevolência. - Ah, que teorias malvadas! Como essas teorias nos atrapalham! Percebi que estava zombando de mim, mas assim mesmo continuei: - Claro! Está provado que o calor aumenta em um grau a cada setenta pés de profundidade da superfície do globo; admitindo-se essa proporcionalidade constante, e sendo o raio terrestre de mil e quinhentas léguas', a temperatura no centro passa de duzentos mil graus. As matérias do interior da Terra estão, portanto, em estado de gás incandescente, pois os metais, o ouro, a platina, as rochas mais duras, não resistem a tamanho calor. Tenho então motivos para questionar a possibilidade de penetrar-se em tal ambiente! - Então o seu problema é o calor, Axel? - Claro, chegando a uma profundidade de apenas dez léguas, já teríamos alcançado o limite da crosta terrestre, e a temperatura já seria superior a mil e trezentos graus. - E você tem medo de entrar em fusão? - Cabe ao senhor resolver esse problema - respondi com humor. - Resolvo da seguinte forma - replicou o professor Lidenbrock, assumindo ares de grande sábio : nem você, nem ninguém tem certeza do que acontece no interior do globo, já que se conhece apenas doze milésimos de seu raio; a ciência é eminentemente perfectível e cada nova teoria destrói uma velha. Não se acreditou até Fourier que a temperatura dos espaços planetários diminuía todo o tempo, e hoje está provado que a temperatura das regiões etéreas não ultrapassa quarenta ou cinqüenta graus abaixo de zero? Por que não aconteceria o mesmo com o calor interno? Por que, numa determinada profundidade, não atingiria um limite intransponível em vez de aumentar até o grau de fusão dos minerais mais refratários? Como meu tio colocou a questão no campo das hipóteses, não tive o que responder. - Muito bem, digo-lhe que verdadeiros sábios, entre outros, Poisson, provaram que, se existisse um calor de duzentos mil graus no interior do globo, o gás incandescente das matérias fundidas adquiriria tamanha elasticidade que a crosta terrestre não resistiria e estouraria como as paredes de uma caldeira sob a pressão do vapor. - É apenas a opinião de Poisson, meu tio... - Está certo, mas outros geólogos célebres também acreditam que o interior do globo não é formado nem de gases, nem de água, nem das pedras mais pesadas que conhecemos, pois, nesse caso, o peso da Terra seria duas vezes menor. - Ora, com números podemos provar tudo o que quisermos! - E com fatos não? O número dos vulcões não diminuiu consideravelmente desde os primeiros dias do mundo numa proporção constante? E se é que existe esse calor central, será que não tende a diminuir? - Meu tio, se o senhor entrar no campo das suposições, não teremos mais como discutir. - Mas eu digo que gente muito competente é da mesma opinião que eu. Lembra-se de quando o célebre químico inglês Humphry Davy me visitou em 1825? - Não posso lembrar, só nasci dezenove anos depois. - Bem, Humphry Davy veio me visitar quando passou por Hamburgo. Ficamos conversando por um bom tempo e, entre outros problemas, discutimos a hipótese da liquidez do interior da Terra. Ambos concordávamos que essa liquidez não podia existir por uma razão que a ciência nunca conseguiu encontrar. - Qual? - Essa massa líquida estaria sujeita, como o oceano, à atração da Lua, e, conseqüentemente, duas vezes por dia existiriam marés internas que, ao erguerem a crosta terrestre, provocariam terremotos periódicos! -É, no entanto, certo que a superfície do globo foi submetida à combustão, e é possível supor que a crosta exterior resfriou antes, enquanto o calor se refugiou no centro. - Errado - respondeu meu tio; - a Terra foi aquecida pela combustão de sua superfície e não por qualquer outro meio. Sua superfície era composta de uma grande quantidade de metais, como o potássio e o sódio, que têm a propriedade de incendiar-se apenas ao contato com a terra e a água; esses metais pegaram fogo quando os vapores atmosféricos precipitaram-se como chuva no solo; pouco a pouco, quando as águas penetraram nas fissuras da crosta terrestre, determinaram novos incêndios com explosões e erupções. Daí os inúmeros vulcões dos primeiros dias do mundo. - Que hipótese engenhosa! - Exclamei um pouco contra a minha vontade. - Que Humphry Davy comprovou, aqui mesmo com uma experiência muito simples. Fez uma bola metálica, que representava nosso globo, com os metais que acabei de falar: quando vertíamos um pouco de orvalho em sua superfície, ela se dilatava, oxidava e formava uma pequena montanha, com uma cratera em cima; ocorria uma erupção que transmitia à bola inteira tanto calor que se tornava impossível segurá-la com as mãos. Eu estava começando a convencer-me com os argumentos do professor, temperados, aliás, por seu ardor e entusiasmo habituais. - Como você vê, Axel - acrescentou -, o estado do núcleo central inspirou muitas hipóteses aos geólogos; nada menos comprovado que o calor interno; eu acho que não existe, nem poderia; é o que veremos, e, como Arne Saknussemm, saberemos em que nos basear a respeito desse grande problema. - É claro - respondi, sentindo-me atingido pelo entusiasmo - veremos se enxergarmos... - Por que não enxergaríamos? Podemos contar com fenômenos elétricos para iluminar nosso caminho e até com a atmosfera que sua pressão pode tornar luminosa à aproximação do centro. - Claro, Claro! - concordei - Afinal, isso bem pode ser possível. - É mais do que certo! - respondeu triunfalmente meu tio. - Mas silêncio, entendeu? Silêncio sobre tudo isso para que ninguém tenha a idéia de descobrir o centro da Terra antes de nós. VII Assim terminou a memorável seção que muito me excitou. Saí do gabinete do meu tio completamente perdido, e não havia ar suficiente nas ruas de Hamburgo para que eu me recuperasse. Fui até as margens do Elba, junto à barcaça a vapor que liga a cidade à estrada de ferro de Harburg. Estava realmente convencido? Não fora subjugado pelo professor Lidenbrock? Deveria levar a sério sua decisão de ir ao centro do maciço terrestre? Acabara de ouvir as especulações insensatas de um louco ou as deduções científicas de um grande gênio? Quais eram os limites entre a realidade e o erro? Flutuava entre mil hipóteses contraditórias sem conseguir me agarrar a nenhuma. Lembrava-me, entretanto, de ter me convencido, embora meu entusiasmo começasse a diminuir; gostaria de partir imediatamente para não ter tempo de pensar. Sim, no momento não teria me faltado coragem para fechar as malas. Devo confessar, no entanto, que, uma hora depois, minha excitação arrefeceu. Senti meus nervos relaxarem-se e, dos profundos abismos da terra, voltei à superfície. - É um absurdo! - exclamei. - Insensato! Isso não é proposta que se faça a um rapaz de bom senso. Nada disso existe. Dormi mal, tive um pesadelo. Enquanto pensava, seguira pelas margens do Elba e dera a volta na cidade. Após ter passado pelo porto, chegara à estrada de Altona. Era conduzido por um pressentimento, justificado, pois logo vi minha pequena Grauben, que voltava corajosamente a Hamburgo em passadas apressadas. - Grauben! - gritei de longe. A jovem parou, creio que um tanto perturbada por ouvir seu nome dessa forma numa estrada. Dez passos e estava a seu lado. - Axel - surpreendeu-se. - Você veio me encontrar! Que bom! Mas, ao olhar para mim, Grauben não se deixou enganar pelo meu ar inquieto, transtornado. - O que há com você? - disse-me, estendendo a mão. - O que há comigo, Grauben? - exclamei. Em dois segundos e três frases pus minha bela Virlandesa a par da situação. Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Seu coração palpitava tanto quanto o meu? Não sei, mas sua mão não tremia na minha. Andamos uns cem passos em silêncio. - Axel! - disse-me finalmente. - Minha querida Grauben! - Será uma bela viagem. Fiquei estupefato com essas palavras. - Sim, Axel, uma viagem digna do sobrinho de um sábio. Um homem deve distinguir-se por algum grande feito! - O quê, Grauben, você não vai tentar demover-me da idéia de tal expedição? - Não, caro Axel, e bem que eu acompanharia você e seu tio, se uma pobre moça não os fosse atrapalhar... - Sério? - Sério. Ah, mulheres, moças, corações femininos sempre incompreensíveis! Quando não são os mais tímidos dos seres, são os mais corajosos de todos! Nunca usam a razão. Imaginem! Aquela criança encorajava-me à expedição! Não teria medo de tentar a aventura! Ela me empurrava à viagem, eu a quem ela amava tanto! Estava desconcertado, e por que não dizer, envergonhado. - Grauben - tornei -, vamos ver se amanhã você dirá a mesma coisa. - Com toda a certeza, Axel querido. De mãos dadas, mas mudos, Grauben e eu continuamos andando. Estava alquebrado pelas emoções do dia. "Afinal de contas", pensei, "ainda falta muito tempo para as calendas de julho, e daqui até lá talvez os acontecimentos façam com que meu tio se cure de sua mania de viajar sob a terra". A noite já caíra quando chegamos à Königstrasse. Esperava encontrar a casa sossegada, meu tio deitado de acordo com seus hábitos e a boa Marthe dando suas últimas espanadas da noite na sala de jantar. Esquecera-me, contudo, da impaciência do professor. Encontrei-o gritando e agitando-se no meio de uma tropa de carregadores que descarregava certas mercadorias na rua; a velha criada não sabia o que fazer. - Ande, Axel, venha de uma vez, infeliz! - gritou meu tio quando me viu ao longe. - Ainda não fez sua mala, meus papéis não estão em ordem, não acho a chave de minha sacola de viagem, e minhas polainas que não chegam! Fiquei pasmo. Perdi a voz. Mal consegui articular estas palavras: - Então estamos de partida? - Claro, infeliz, que vai passear em vez de ficar por aqui! - Estamos de partida? - repeti, a voz mais fraca. Não quis ouvir mais nada; fugi para o meu quartinho. Não havia mais dúvidas. Meu tio empregara sua tarde comprando uma parte dos objetos e utensílios necessários à sua viagem; a calçada estava atulhada de escadas de corda, cordas com nós, tochas, cantis, ganchos de ferro, picaretas, bastões de ferro, pás, carregamento para, no mínimo, dez homens. Passei uma noite horrorosa. No dia seguinte, acordaramme muito cedo. Tinha decidido não abrir a porta. Mas como resistir à voz suave que dizia: "Meu querido Axel"? Saí do quarto. Achei que meu ar desfigurado, minha palidez e meus olhos vermelhos pela falta de sono iriam comover Grauben e fazê-la mudar de idéia. - Ah, meu querido Axel - disse-me ela -, estou vendo que você está melhor e que a noite o acalmou. - Acalmou! - exclamei. Corri para o espelho e constatei... que meu aspecto não estava tão ruim quanto supunha. Era inacreditável. - Axel - disse-me Grauben -, conversei muito com meu tutor. É um cientista ousado, homem de muita coragem, e você deve lembrar-se de que o sangue dele corre em suas veias. Contou-me sobre seus planos, suas esperanças, por que e como pretende alcançar seu objetivo. Tenho certeza de que conseguirá! Ah! Caro Axel, como é bonito dedicar-se à ciência com tanto empenho! Quanta glória aguarda o senhor Lidenbrock e seu companheiro! Quando voltar, Axel, você será um homem, seu igual, livre para falar, livre para agir, livre enfim para... A jovem, corando, não conseguiu concluir. Suas palavras reanimaram-me. Contudo, ainda não queria acreditar em nossa partida. Arrastei Grauben para o gabinete do professor. - Tio - disse -, então iremos mesmo? - O quê? Você ainda tem dúvidas? - Não - disse para não o contrariar. - Só quero saber o porquê de tanta pressa. - O tempo urge! O tempo corre com uma velocidade irreparável. - Mas hoje é apenas 26 de maio, e até o fim de junho... - E você acha, seu ignorante, que é tão fácil assim chegar à Islândia? Se você não tivesse saído correndo como um louco, teria me acompanhado à Representação de Copenhague, Liffender e Cia., e teria constatado que o único transporte de Copenhague a Reykjavik parte todo mês, no dia 22. - E então? - E então, se esperássemos o dia 22 de junho, chegaríamos tarde demais para ver a sombra do Scartaris acariciar a cratera do Sneffels. Temos que ir a Copenhague o mais rápido possível para tentar achar por lá um outro meio de transporte. Vá arrumar sua mala! Não havia o que responder. Voltei a subir para o meu quarto. Grauben acompanhou-me e encarregou-se de arrumar numa malinha os objetos necessários à minha viagem. Ela agia como se eu estivesse partindo para um passeio em Lübeck ou Heligoland. Suas mãozinhas iam e vinham sem precipitação. Conversava com a maior calma. Dava razões das mais sensatas para nossa expedição. Enfeitiçava-me e eu sentia a maior raiva dela. Por vezes, fiz menção de enfurecer-me, mas ela não deu a menor atenção e continuou a executar sua tarefa com a maior tranqüilidade. Finalmente fechou a última fivela da mala. Desci para o térreo. No decorrer daquele dia, os fornecedores de instrumentos de física, de armas, de aparelhos elétricos multiplicaramse. A boa Marthe estava atordoada. - O patrão enlouqueceu? - perguntou-me. Fiz um sinal afirmativo. - E vai levar o senhor com ele? Mais uma afirmação. - Para onde? - quis saber. Indiquei o centro da Terra com o dedo. - Ao porão? - exclamou a velha criada. - Não - disse finalmente -, ainda mais para baixo! A noite caiu. Nem havia percebido o tempo passar. - Até amanhã - disse meu tio. - Partiremos às seis em ponto. Às dez horas caí na cama como uma massa inerte. Durante a noite voltei a ficar apavorado. Só sonhei com abismos! Estava à beira do delírio. Sentia a mão vigorosa do professor apertar-me, arrastar-me, afundar-me, enterrar-me! Caía no fundo de precipícios insondáveis na velocidade crescente dos corpos abandonados no espaço. Minha vida não passava de uma queda interminável. Acordei às cinco horas, morto de cansaço e de emoção. Desci para a sala de jantar. Meu tio estava sentado à mesa e devorava a refeição. Olhei-o com um sentimento de horror. Grauben estava ali. Não disse nada. Não consegui comer. Às cinco e meia, ouvi o ruído de um veículo na rua. Chegava para levar-nos à estação de Altona. Logo estava atulhado de pacotes de meu tio. - E a sua mala? - perguntou-me. - Está pronta - respondi desfalecendo. - Então ande logo, senão perderemos o trem! Pareceu-me impossível lutar contra o destino. Subi até meu quarto e, deixando a mala escorregar pelos degraus da escada, corri atrás dele. Naquele momento, meu tio passava às mãos de Grauben as "rédeas" da casa. Minha bela Virlandesa estava calma como de hábito. Deu um beijo em seu tutor e não conseguiu evitar uma lágrima que roçou meu rosto através de seus lábios suaves. Marthe e a jovem deram-nos um último adeus. - Grauben! - gritei. - Vá, meu querido Axel - disse-me -, você está abandonando sua noiva, mas, quando voltar, encontrará sua mulher. Apertei Grauben em meus braços e entrei no carro. Da porta, Marthe e a moça deram-nos o último adeus. Depois, os dois cavalos, excitados pelo assobio do cocheiro, lançaram-se a galope pela estrada de Altona. VIII Altona, verdadeiro subúrbio de Hamburgo é a primeira estação da estrada de ferro de Kiel, que deveria nos levar às costas dos estreitos de Belt. Em menos de vinte minutos, entrávamos no território de Holstein. Às seis e meia, o carro parou diante da estação; os inúmeros pacotes de meu tio, seus volumosos artigos de viagem, foram descarregados, transportados, pesados, etiquetados, recarregados no vagão de bagagem e, às sete horas, estávamos sentados um diante do outro no mesmo compartimento. O vapor assobiou, a locomotiva começou a andar. Havíamos partido. Eu estava resignado? Ainda não. No entanto, o ar fresco da manhã, os detalhes da estrada, que se renovavam com rapidez pela velocidade do trem, distraíam-me de minha grande preocupação. Quanto à mente do professor, evidentemente adiantava-se àquele comboio lento demais para sua impaciência. Éramos os únicos no vagão, mas não nos falávamos. Meu tio revirava seus bolsos e sua sacola de viagem com uma atenção minuciosa. Percebi que não lhe faltavam os objetos necessários à execução de seus projetos. Entre outras coisas, uma folha de papel dobrada com cuidado levava o cabeçalho da chancelaria dinamarquesa com a assinatura do senhor Christiensen, cônsul em Hamburgo e amigo do professor. Essa referência deveria nos facilitar em Copenhague a obtenção de recomendações para o governador da Islândia. O famoso documento estava preciosamente escondido no bolsinho mais secreto da carteira. Amaldiçoei-o do fundo do coração e voltei a examinar a região. Consistia numa vasta seqüência de planícies pouco curiosas, monótonas, lamacentas e bastante férteis: um campo muito favorável ao estabelecimento de uma ferrovia e propício àquelas linhas retas tão caras às companhias de estrada de ferro. Mas nem deu tempo de cansar-me com aquela monotonia, pois, três horas depois de nossa partida, o trem parava em Kiel, bem perto do mar. Como nossas bagagens já haviam sido despachadas para Copenhague, meu tio não teve de se preocupar com elas. No entanto, acompanhava-as com um olhar inquieto enquanto eram transportadas para o barco a vapor, onde desapareceram no porão. Em sua precipitação, meu tio calculara tão bem os horários de ligação entre trem e barco que tivemos de aguardar o dia inteiro. O vapor Ellenora só partiria à noite. Daí uma ansiedade de nove horas, durante as quais o irascível viajante mandou aos diabos a empresa de barcos e a ferroviária e os governos que toleravam tal abuso. Tive de apoiá-lo quando atormentou o capitão do Ellenora a esse respeito. Queria obrigá-lo a ligar as caldeiras naquele momento. O outro mandou-o ao inferno. Como em qualquer outra parte do mundo, em Kiel o dia também passa. Passeando pelas costas verdejantes da baía, ao fundo da qual se ergue a cidadezinha, percorrendo os bosques cerrados que lhe dão o aspecto de um ninho num feixe de ramos, admirando as mansões, cada uma com sua casinha de banhos frios, finalmente, correndo e praguejando, chegamos às dez da noite. Os turbilhões de fumaça do Ellenora erguiam-se no céu; a ponte estremecia com os tremores da caldeira; a bordo, éramos proprietários de dois catres no único camarote do barco. Largaram as amarras às dez e quinze, e o navio singrou rapidamente pelas águas escuras do Grande Belt. A noite estava fechada; havia muito vento, e o mar estava bravo; algumas luzes da costa apareceram nas trevas; mais tarde, não sei onde, um farol brilhou sobre as ondas; essas são as minhas lembranças da primeira travessia. Às sete horas da manhã, desembarcávamos em Korsõr, cidadezinha situada na margem ocidental do Sjaeland. Ali, saltamos do barco para outro trem, que nos transportou por uma região não menos plana do que os campos do Holstein. Faltavam ainda três horas para chegarmos à capital da Dinamarca. Meu tio não dormira durante a noite. Em sua impaciência, acho que empurrava o vagão com os pés. Finalmente viu um pedaço de mar. - O Sund! - exclamou. Havia à nossa esquerda uma ampla construção que parecia um hospital. - É um hospício - disse um dos nossos companheiros de viagem. "Bem", pensei, "eis um estabelecimento onde deveríamos acabar nossos dias. E por maior que seja, esse hospício ainda seria pequeno demais para conter toda a loucura do professor Lidenbrock!” Finalmente, às dez horas da manhã, desembarcávamos em Copenhague. As bagagens foram colocadas num carro e levadas conosco ao Hotel Phoenix em Bred-Gale. Foi um trajeto de meia hora, pois a estação é fora da cidade. Depois de uma toalete sumária, meu tio arrastoume com ele. O porteiro do hotel falava alemão e inglês, mas, em sua qualidade de poliglota, meu tio fez-lhe perguntas em bom dinamarquês, e foi em bom dinamarquês que esse personagem indicou-lhe como chegar ao Museu de Antiguidades do Norte. O diretor do curioso estabelecimento, onde estão amontoadas as maravilhas que permitem reconstruir a história do país, com suas velhas armas de pedra, seus hanapos e suas jóias, era um cientista amigo do cônsul de Hamburgo, o professor Thomson. Meu tio tinha uma bela carta de recomendação para ele. Geralmente, um cientista recebe muito mal um outro. Mas não foi nada disso o que aconteceu. O senhor Thomson, homem prestativo, acolheu cordialmente o professor Lidenbrock e até seu sobrinho. Não é necessário mencionar que meu tio nada falou de seu segredo para o excelente diretor do museu. Queríamos simplesmente visitar a Islândia como turistas desinteressados. O senhor Thomson colocou-se à nossa inteira disposição, e corremos pelo cais para procurar um navio de partida. Eu esperava que não houvesse qualquer meio de transporte, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. Uma pequena escuna dinamarquesa, a Valquiria, singraria para Reykjavik a 2 de junho. O capitão, senhor Bjarne, encontrava-se a bordo. Em sua alegria, seu futuro passageiro apertou-lhe tanto a mão que quase a quebrou. O bom homem ficou um tanto surpreso com tamanha cordialidade. Achava simples ir à Islândia: era sua profissão. Já meu tio achava isso sublime. O digno capitão aproveitou o entusiasmo para cobrar-nos o dobro pela travessia. Mas nem percebemos. - Estejam a bordo na terça-feira, às sete da manhã – disse o senhor Bjarne, depois de ter embolsado um número respeitável de dólares. Agradecemos ao senhor Thomson pela sua solicitude e voltamos ao Hotel Phoenix. - Está tudo indo muito bem! Muito bem! - repetia meu tio. - Que coincidência encontrarmos uma embarcação prestes a partir! Vamos comer e depois visitar a cidade. Fomos a Kongens-Nye-Torw, praça irregular, onde há um quartel com dois canhões inocentes apontados, que não amedrontam ninguém. Perto dali, no número 5, havia um "restaurante francês, de propriedade de um cozinheiro chamado Vincent. Comemos o suficiente pelo preço moderado de quatro marcos cada um. Foi com o prazer de uma criança que percorri a cidade; meu tio andava a esmo; aliás, nada viu, nem o insignificante palácio do rei, nem a linda ponte do século XVII que atravessa o canal diante do museu, nem o imenso cenotáfio de Torwaldsen, ornado de pinturas murais horrorosas e dentro do qual há obras desse escultor, nem, num parque bastante belo, o castelinho de Rosenborg, nem o admirável edifício Renascença da Bolsa, nem seu campanário formado pelas caudas entrelaçadas de quatro dragões de bronze, nem os grandes moinhos das muralhas, cujas asas se inflavam como as velas de um navio ao vento do mar. Que passeios deliciosos minha bela Virlandesa e eu teríamos dado perto do porto, onde os barquinhos e as fragatas dormiam tranqüilamente sob seus telhados vermelhos, pelas margens verdejantes do estreito, entre as sombras frondosas dentro das quais se esconde a cidadela, cujos canhões estendem suas goelas enegrecidas entre os ramos dos sabugueiros e dos salgueiros! Mas infelizmente minha pobre Grauben estava longe. Deveria eu alimentar a esperança de revê-la um dia? Embora meu tio nem tivesse reparado nesses sítios encantadores, um certo campanário situado na ilha de Amak, que forma o bairro sudoeste de Copenhague, chamou-lhe a atenção. Recebi ordem de ir naquela direção; subi num barquinho que servia os canais, que em poucos instantes abordou o cais de DockYard. Após termos atravessado algumas ruas estreitas, onde alguns galerianos de calças amarelas e cinza trabalhavam sob os cassetetes da polícia, chegamos a Vor-Frelsers- Kirk, igreja que nada tinha de notável. Fora seu campanário muito alto que chamara a atenção do professor: a partir da plataforma, uma escada externa rodeava a flecha, e suas espirais desenrolavam-se em pleno céu. - Subamos - disse meu tio. - E a vertigem? - repliquei. - Mais um motivo para subirmos, precisamos nos acostumar. - Mas... - Ande, vamos, não temos tempo a perder. Foi preciso obedecer. Um guarda que morava do outro lado da rua cedeu-nos uma chave e começamos a subir. Meu tio ia na frente com passos decididos. Eu segui atrás dele, não sem terror, pois minha cabeça começava a girar com uma facilidade deplorável. Não tinha nem o aprumo das águias nem a insensibilidade de seus nervos. Enquanto estávamos aprisionados na escada em caracol interna, tudo correu bem; após uns cinqüenta degraus senti o vento açoitar o meu rosto: chegáramos à plataforma do campanário. Ali começava a escada aérea, protegida por um frágil corrimão e cujos degraus, cada vez mais estreitos, pareciam subir até o infinito. - Nunca conseguirei! - gritei. - Você é um covarde, por acaso? Suba! - ordenou o professor sem a menor compaixão. Fui obrigado a segui-lo, agarrando-me onde era possível. O vento atordoava-me, sentia o campanário oscilar com as rajadas; minhas pernas falhavam. Logo estava subindo de joelhos, depois, de barriga. Sentia vertigens. Finalmente, com meu tio puxando-me pelo colarinho, chegamos ao topo. - Olhe, e olhe bem! - disse-me. - Você tem de ter aulas de abismo! Abri os olhos e vi as casas achatadas, como que esmagadas por uma queda em meio de uma cerração de fumaça. Sobre minha cabeça passavam nuvens descabeladas, e por uma inversão de ótica, pareciam-me imóveis, enquanto o campanário, o topo e eu estávamos sendo arrastados a uma velocidade fantástica. Ao longe, de um lado, estendia-se o campo verdejante, de outro, brilhava o mar sob um feixe de raios. O Sund desenrolavase na ponta de Helsingör com algumas velas brancas, verdadeiras asas de gaivota, e na bruma leste ondulavam as costas mal veladas da Suécia. A meus olhos, toda aquela imensidão rodopiava. Mesmo assim, tive de levantar-me, endireitar-me e olhar. Minha primeira aula de vertigem durou uma hora. Quando finalmente obtive permissão de voltar a descer e pisar no calçamento sólido das ruas, estava extenuado. - Amanhã faremos tudo isso de novo - anunciou meu professor. E, de fato, durante cinco dias prossegui naquele exercício vertiginoso e, querendo ou não, progredi sensivelmente na arte das "elevadas contemplações". IX Chegou o dia da partida. Na véspera, o gentil senhor Thomson trouxera-nos cartas de recomendação decisivas para o conde Trampe, governador da Islândia, para o senhor Pictursson, coadjutor do bispo, e para o senhor Finsen, prefeito de Reykjavik. Como retribuição, meu tio outorgou-lhe apertos de mão dos mais calorosos. No dia 2, às seis da manhã, nossas bagagens já estavam a bordo da Valquiria. O capitão conduziu-nos a cabines bastante estreitas e dispostas sob uma espécie de camarote de convés. - O vento está bom? - perguntou meu tio. - Excelente - respondeu o capitão Bjarne -, de sudeste. Sairemos do Sund com vento propício, todas as velas içadas. Alguns minutos depois, sob sua mezena, bergantim, gávea e joanete, a escuna aparelhou e alcançou rapidamente o estreito. Uma hora depois, a capital da Dinamarca parecia mergulhada nas ondas distantes, e a Valquiria roçava as costas de Helsingör. No meu estado de espírito, esperava ver a sombra de Hamlet vagando no terraço lendário. "Insensato sublime", eu pensava, "você, com certeza, aprovaria nossa viagem! Talvez até nos acompanhasse ao centro do globo para procurar uma solução à sua dúvida eterna!" Mas nada surgiu nas antigas muralhas. O castelo, aliás, é bem mais novo que o príncipe heróico da Dinamarca. Hoje em dia serve de guardião suntuoso àquele estreito, por onde passam, por ano, quinze mil navios de todas as nações. Logo o castelo de Krongborg desapareceu nas brumas, assim como a torre de Helsinborg, na costa sueca, e a escuna inclinou-se levemente sob as brisas do Kattegat. A Valquiria era um bom barco a vela, mas nunca se sabe o que esperar de uma embarcação desse tipo. Transportava para Reykjavik carvão, utensílios domésticos, cerâmica, roupas de lã e um carregamento de trigo. Bastavam cinco homens, todos dinamarqueses, para manobrá-la. - Quanto tempo levará a travessia? - perguntou meu tio ao capitão. - Uns dez dias - respondeu o último -, se não depararmos com muitas rajadas noroeste perto de Féroe. - Vocês não costumam sofrer atrasos consideráveis, espero... - Não, senhor Lidenbrock, fique tranqüilo, chegaremos a tempo. , à noitinha, a escuna dobrou o cabo Skagen na extremidade norte da Dinamarca, atravessou Skagerrak durante a noite, navegou ao longo dos limites da Noruega pelo cabo Lindesnes e desembocou no mar do Norte. Dois dias depois, avistávamos as costas da Escócia na altura de Peterhead, e a Valquiria dirigiu-se para o Féroe, passando entre as Órcades e as Shetland. Logo as ondas do Atlântico batiam contra nossa escuna, que foi obrigada a enfrentar o vento norte para alcançar, com bastante dificuldade, o Féroe. No dia 8, o capitão reconheceu Myganness, a ilha mais oriental, e a partir daquele momento rumou direto para o cabo Portland, situado na costa meridional da Islândia. Nenhum incidente notável marcou a travessia. Suportei bastante bem as provações do mar; para sua grande irritação e vergonha, meu tio passou o tempo todo enjoado. Não conseguiu, portanto, discutir com o capitão Bjarne a respeito do Sneffels, dos meios de comunicação e dos meios de transporte para alcançá-lo; teve de adiar todas essas informações para o momento da chegada, e passou o tempo todo deitado em sua cabine, cujas divisórias rangiam com o balanço. Devo confessar que merecia essa provação. No dia 11, avistamos o cabo Portland. Como o tempo estava aberto, foi possível ver o Myrdals Yocul, que o domina. O cabo é composto por um grande morro de encostas íngremes, plantado sozinho na praia. A Valquiria percorreu a costa a uma boa distância, em meio a numerosas baleias e tubarões. Logo apareceu um imenso rochedo completamente descoberto no qual o mar espumante batia com fúria. As ilhotas de Westman pareceram brotar do oceano, como uma disseminação de rochas na planície líquida. A partir daquele momento a escuna tomou impulso para dobrar a uma boa distância o cabo de Reykjaness, que forma o ângulo ocidental da Islândia. O mar muito bravo impedia que meu tio subisse à ponte para admirar as costas retalhadas e fustigadas pelo vento sudoeste. Quarenta e oito horas depois, saindo de uma tempestade que obrigou a escuna a fugir e recolher o velame, avistamos a leste a baliza da ponta Skagen, cujas rochas perigosas estendem-se a uma grande distância sob as ondas. Um piloto islandês subiu a bordo, e três horas depois a Valquiria abordava Reykjavik na baía de Faxa. Finalmente, o professor saiu de sua cabine um pouco pálido, um pouco desfigurado, mas sempre entusiasmado e com ar de satisfação. A população da cidade, muito interessada pela chegada de um navio no qual todos têm algo a pegar, amontoava-se no cais. Meu tio tinha pressa em abandonar sua prisão flutuante, para não dizer seu hospital. Mas antes de deixar a ponte da escuna, conduziu-me à proa, de onde me apontou a parte setentrional da ilha, uma montanha alta de duas pontas, dois cones cobertos de neves eternas. - O Sneffels! - gritou. - O Sneffels! Depois de ter me recomendado com um gesto sigilo absoluto, desceu ao bote que o esperava. Segui-o, e logo pisávamos o solo da Islândia. Primeiro apareceu um homem bem apessoado em trajes de general. Era, entretanto, um simples magistrado, o governador da ilha, o senhor barão Trampe em pessoa. O professor logo reconheceu o personagem. Apresentou ao governador suas cartas de Copenhague, e conversaram um pouco em dinamarquês, conversa que não compreendi, é claro. Mas o resultado da primeira entrevista foi que o barão Trampe colocava-se à disposição do professor Lidenbrock. Meu tio foi acolhido com bastante gentileza pelo prefeito, o senhor Finsen, não menos militar pelo traje do que o governador, mas tão pacífico quanto por temperamento e condição. Quanto ao coadjutor, o senhor Pictursson, fazia uma visita episcopal no bailiado do Norte; não seríamos apresentados a ele tão cedo. Em compensação, conhecemos um homem encantador, o senhor Fridriksson, professor de ciências naturais na escola de Reykjavik, que muito nos ajudou. Esse modesto cientista só falava islandês e latim; ofereceu-me seus serviços na língua de Horácio, e senti que tínhamos sido feitos para nos entender. Foi, de fato, a única pessoa com quem pude conversar durante minha estada na Islândia. O excelente homem colocou à nossa disposição dois dos três cômodos de sua casa, onde logo nos instalamos com nossa bagagem, cujo volume espantou bastante os habitantes de Reykjavik. - Muito bem, Axel - disse-me meu tio -, está tudo indo muito bem, já conseguimos fazer o mais difícil. - Como o mais difícil? - exclamei. - Claro, agora só falta descer! - Se o senhor encarar o problema por esse prisma, tem razão; mas depois de descermos, imagino que vai ser preciso subir? - Ora, isso não me preocupa! Bem, não temos tempo a perder. Vou à biblioteca. Talvez encontre algum manuscrito de Saknussemm que seria bom consultar. - Então, nesse meio tempo vou visitar a cidade, o senhor não quer ir? - Ah, não me interessa muito. Nesta terra de Islândia, o mais interessante não está em cima da terra mas debaixo dela. Saí e comecei a andar a esmo. Perder-se nas duas ruas de Reykjavik não era nada fácil. Não fui, portanto, obrigado a pedir informações, o que, na linguagem dos gestos, teria me exposto a muitos enganos. A cidade estende-se num solo bastante baixo e pantanoso entre duas colinas. Uma imensa corrente de lavas cobre-a de um lado e desce em rampas bastante suaves. Do outro, está a vasta baía de Faxa, cujo limite ao norte é a imensa geleira do Sneffels, onde apenas a Valquiria estava ancorada naquele momento. Normalmente, as guardas pesqueiras inglesa e francesa permanecem ao largo, mas estavam então em serviço nas costas orientais da ilha. A rua mais comprida de Reykjavik é paralela à praia; ali moram os comerciantes e negociantes em cabanas de toras dispostas na horizontal; a outra rua, situada mais a oeste, corre para um laguinho entre as casas do bispo e as de outras personalidades que não lidam com comércio. Em pouco tempo palmilhei as ruas mornas e tristes; por vezes entrevia um pedacinho de gramado descolorido, como um velho tapete de lã puído ou uma espécie de horta com poucos legumes - batatas, repolhos e alface -, que de tão mirrados pareciam crescer para servir de refeição a anõezinhos; alguns goiveiros doentios tentavam também tomar um pouco de sol. No meio da rua não-comercial, dei com um cemitério público fechado por uma parede de barro, onde não faltava lugar; mais alguns passos e cheguei à casa do governador, um casebre, se comparado ao palácio do governo de Hamburgo, mas um palácio ao lado das cabanas da população islandesa. Entre o laguinho e a cidade, erguia-se a igreja, construída, segundo o gosto protestante, com pedras calcinadas que os vulcões fornecem à vontade; seu teto de telhas vermelhas devia voar pelos ares quando fustigado pelo vento oeste, para grande prejuízo dos fiéis. Numa colina próxima, vi a escola nacional onde, como soube mais tarde, se lecionava hebraico, inglês, francês e dinamarquês, quatro línguas das quais, para minha vergonha, não conhecia uma única palavra. Seria o último dos quarenta alunos do pequeno colégio, e indigno de dormir com eles naqueles armários de duas divisões, nos quais os mais delicados se sentiriam sufocados desde a primeira noite. Em três horas já visitara não somente a cidade como também os arredores. Tudo parecia extremamente triste. Não havia árvores ou vegetação. Por toda parte as arestas marcadas das rochas vulcânicas. As cabanas dos islandeses são feitas de barro e turfa, as paredes inclinadas por dentro. Parecem tetos colocados no chão. Só esses tetos são pradarias relativamente férteis. Graças ao calor da moradia, a relva brota bastante bem. É cortada na época da ceifa, o que impede os animais domésticos de virem pastar nas casinhas verdejantes. Durante meu passeio, encontrei poucos habitantes. Ao voltar à rua comercial, vi a maior parte da população ocupada em secar, salgar e carregar bacalhaus, principal artigo de exportação. Os homens pareciam robustos mas pesados, uma espécie de alemães louros, olhar pensativo, que se sente um pouco fora da humanidade, pobres exilados relegados àquela terra de gelo, onde a natureza podia tê-los feito esquimós, já que os condenava a viver no limite do círculo polar! Tentava em vão surpreender um sorriso em seu rosto; riam às vezes por uma espécie de contração involuntária dos músculos, mas nunca sorriam. Seu traje consistia num grosseiro blusão de lã negra, conhecida nos países escandinavos como vadmel, um chapéu de grandes abas, calças com barras vermelhas e um pedaço de couro dobrado à guisa de calçado. As mulheres, de rosto triste e resignado, aspecto bastante agradável mas inexpressivo, vestiam um corpete e uma saia de vadmel escura: as mocinhas usavam em seus cabelos trançados em coroas um bonezinho de tricô marrom; as casadas amarravam na cabeça um lenço colorido, sobre o qual colocavam uma cimeira de tecido branco. Quando voltei de meu longo passeio à casa do senhor Fridriksson, meu tio já se encontrava em companhia de seu anfitrião. X O jantar estava pronto; foi devorado com avidez pelo professor Lidenbrock, cuja dieta forçada à bordo transformara seu estômago num abismo profundo. O jantar, mais dinamarquês que islandês, nada tinha de notável em si; mas nosso anfitrião, mais islandês do que dinamarquês, lembrou-me os heróis da antiga hospitalidade. Pareceu-me evidente que nos sentíamos mais em casa do que ele mesmo. A conversa transcorria em língua indígena, que meu tio entremeava de alemão, e o senhor Fridriksson, de latim, para que eu compreendesse. O assunto eram questões científicas, como convém a sábios; mas o professor manteve-se em sua reserva mais excessiva, e seus olhos recomendavam-me, a cada frase, um silêncio absoluto quanto aos nossos projetos futuros. Em primeiro lugar, o senhor Fridriksson interessou-se pelos resultados das pesquisas de meu tio na biblioteca. - Sua biblioteca! Não passam de livros truncados em estantes quase desertas! - exclamou o último. - O quê! - respondeu o senhor Fridriksson. – Possuímos oito mil volumes muito raros e preciosos, obras na antiga língua escandinava, e todas as novidades fornecidas todo ano por Copenhague! - Onde estão esses oito mil volumes? Só vi... - Ah, senhor Lidenbrock, eles percorrem o país. Todos gostam de estudar em nossa velha ilha de gelo, todo fazendeiro, todo pescador sabe ler e lê. Achamos que, em vez de ficarem embolorando numa estante, distantes de olhares curiosos, os livros se destinam a ser gastos pelos olhares dos leitores. Esses volumes passam de mão em mão, são folheados, lidos e relidos, e em geral só voltam à prateleira depois de um ano ou dois de ausência. - Enquanto isso, os estrangeiros... - disse meu tio com um certo despeito. - O que podemos fazer? Os estrangeiros têm suas próprias bibliotecas, e, para nós, é mais importante que nossos camponeses se instruam. Repito-lhe, o islandês tem amor pelo estudo. Em 1816, fundamos uma sociedade literária que vai indo muito bem; os cientistas estrangeiros sentem-se honrados de participarem dela; publica livros destinados à educação de nossos compatriotas e presta inúmeros serviços ao país. Se o senhor quiser ser um de nossos membros correspondentes, senhor Lidenbrock, pode estar certo de que nos dará muito prazer. Meu tio, que já pertencia a uma centena de sociedades científicas, aceitou o convite com tanto reconhecimento que tocou o senhor Fridriksson. - Agora - retomou o último -, diga-me quais livros o senhor esperava encontrar em nossa biblioteca, e talvez eu possa informá-lo a respeito deles. Olhei para meu tio, que hesitava em responder, já que isso se referia diretamente a seus projetos. Após refletir, porém, resolveu falar. - Senhor Fridriksson - disse -, gostaria de saber se entre suas obras antigas não há algumas de Arne Saknussemm. - Arne Saknussemm! - respondeu o professor de Reykjavik. - O senhor está falando do cientista do século XVI, ao mesmo tempo grande naturalista, grande alquimista e grande viajante? - Precisamente. - Uma das glórias da literatura e da ciência islandesa? - Exatamente. - Um homem mundialmente ilustre? - Com toda a certeza! - E cuja audácia beira a genialidade? - Estou vendo que o senhor o conhece bem. Meu tio quase se afogava na alegria de ouvir falar de seu herói dessa forma. Devorava o senhor Fridriksson com os olhos. - E então - perguntou -, onde estão suas obras? - Ah, não as temos. - O quê, na Islândia? - Elas não existem nem na Islândia nem em outra parte. - Por quê? - Porque Arne Saknussemm foi perseguido por heresia, e suas obras foram queimadas em Copenhague por um carrasco. - Que maravilha! Perfeito! - gritou meu tio, para grande escândalo do professor de ciências naturais. - Como? - murmurou o último. - Claro! Está tudo explicado, tudo se encaixa! Agora entendo porque Saknussemm, colocado no Index e obrigado a esconder as descobertas de seu gênio, escondeu o segredo naquele criptograma incompreensível... - Que segredo? - perguntou o senhor Fridriksson com ansiedade. - Um segredo que... do qual... - respondeu meu tio balbuciando. - O senhor teria algum documento em especial? - continuou nosso anfitrião. - Não, foi uma mera suposição. - Bem - respondeu o senhor Fridriksson, que foi gentil a ponto de não insistir ao ver a perturbação de seu interlocutor. - Espero - acrescentou - que o senhor não deixe nossa ilha antes de esgotar suas riquezas mineralógicas... - É claro que não - respondeu meu tio. - Mas acho que estou chegando tarde demais. Já passaram cientistas por aqui? - Sim, senhor Lidenbrock. Os trabalhos de Olafsen e Povelsen, executados por ordem do rei, os estudos de Troil, a missão científica de Gaimard e Robert, a bordo da corveta francesa La Recherche', e, nos últimos tempos, as observações dos cientistas da fragata La Recne Hortense (A rainha Hortênsia) contribuíram muito para o reconhecimento da Islândia. Mas tenho certeza de que ainda há muito por fazer. - O senhor acha? - perguntou meu tio com um ar ingênuo, tentando atenuar o brilho de seus olhos. - Sim, quantas montanhas, geleiras e vulcões pouco conhecidos ainda há para estudar! Por exemplo, veja aquele monte que se ergue no horizonte. É o Sneffels. - Ah! - surpreendeu-se meu tio. - O Sneffels. - Sim, é um dos vulcões mais curiosos, cuja cratera é raramente visitada. - Extinto? - Ah, extinto há quinhentos anos. - Muito bem - respondeu meu tio, que cruzava as pernas freneticamente para não pular -, tenho vontade de começar meus estudos por esse Seffel... Fessel... como se chama? - Sneffels - esclareceu o excelente senhor Fridriksson. Essa parte da conversa acontecera em latim; compreendi tudo e mal conseguia me manter sério ao ver meu tio conter sua satisfação, que transbordava por todos os lados; tentava assumir um ar de inocência que parecia uma careta de diabo velho. - Sim - continuou -, depois do que o senhor falou, tomei uma decisão! Vamos tentar escalar o Sneffels, talvez até estudar sua cratera! - Lamento - respondeu o senhor Fridriksson - que minhas ocupações me impeçam de ausentar-me; teria o maior prazer em acompanhá-los. - Oh, não, não - respondeu meu tio rapidamente. – Não queremos incomodar ninguém, senhor Fridriksson; agradeço-lhe de coração. A presença de um sábio como o senhor seria muito útil, mas os deveres de sua profissão... Gosto de pensar que, na sua inocência de alma islandesa, nosso anfitrião não captou a malícia de meu tio. - Recomendo-lhe vivamente que comece por esse vulcão, senhor Lidenbrock - disse. - Conseguirá colher um grande número de observações interessantes. Mas, diga-me, como espera alcançar a península de Sneffels? - Por mar, atravessando a baía. É o caminho mais rápido. - Com certeza, mas impossível. - Por quê? - Porque não dispomos de um único bote em Reykjavik. - Que diabo! - Será necessário seguir por terra, beirando o litoral. O trajeto é mais comprido, mas mais interessante. - Bem, procurarei um guia. - Justamente tenho alguém para oferecer-lhe. - Um homem de confiança, inteligente? - Um habitante da península. É um caçador de êider muito hábil, perfeito para vocês. Fala correntemente o dinamarquês. - E quando posso vê-lo? - Amanhã, se quiser. - Por que não hoje? - Ele só chega amanhã. - Então amanhã - respondeu meu tio com um suspiro. Aquela conversa importante terminou alguns minutos depois com agradecimentos calorosos do professor alemão ao professor islandês. Meu tio soube de coisas importantes naquele jantar, como a história de Saknussemm, o motivo de seu documento misterioso, que seu anfitrião não o acompanharia em sua expedição, e que, a partir do dia seguinte, teria um guia à sua disposição. XI À noite, dei um passeio rápido pelas costas de Reykjavik e voltei cedo para deitar-me em minha cama de tábuas grandes, onde adormeci num sono profundo. Quando acordei, ouvi meu tio falando muito na sala ao lado. Levantei-me imediatamente e apressei-me em ir ao seu encontro. Falava em dinamarquês com um homem alto e vigorosamente esbelto. O rapagão devia ter uma força incomum. Seus olhos pareceram-me inteligentes numa cabeça muito grande e um tanto ingênua. Eram de um azul sonhador. Seus longos cabelos, que passariam por ruivos na Inglaterra, caíam nos ombros atléticos. O indígena tinha movimentos flexíveis, mas mexia pouco os braços, como um homem que ignorasse ou desdenhasse a linguagem dos gestos. Tudo nele revelava um temperamento dos mais calmos, nãoindolente, mas tranqüilo. Sentia-se que nada pedia a ninguém, que trabalhava para a sua comodidade e que, nesse mundo, sua filosofia não podia ser surpreendida ou perturbada. Percebi as nuances daquele temperamento pela forma como o islandês ouvia a verborragia ardente de seu interlocutor. Estava de braços cruzados, imóvel, em meio às inúmeras gesticulações de meu tio; para negar sua cabeça virava da esquerda para a direita; para afirmar inclinava-se tão pouco que seus longos cabelos mal se mexiam. Uma economia de movimentos que beirava a avareza. Se eu visse aquele homem, nunca adivinharia sua profissão de caçador; nunca devia amedrontar a caça, mas então, como a pegava? Tudo se esclareceu quando o senhor Fridriksson me disse que o tranqüilo personagem não passava de um "caçador de êider", pássaro cuja penugem constitui a grande riqueza da ilha. De fato essa penugem chamava-se edredom, e não é preciso muito movimento para pegá-la. Nos primeiros dias de verão, a fêmea do êider, espécie de pato bonito, vai construir seu ninho entre os rochedos dos fiordes, cuja costa é franjada. Construído o ninho, forra-o com plumas finas que arranca do ventre. Logo chega o caçador, ou melhor, o negociante, pega o ninho, e a fêmea faz tudo de novo. Isso continua até que sua penugem acabe. Quando a fêmea está completamente depenada, cabe ao macho arrancar as suas penas. Como sua penugem é dura e grosseira o caçador não se dá ao trabalho de roubar o leito da ninhada; o pássaro consegue assim concluir seu ninho. A fêmea põe os ovos, os passarinhos nascem, e no ano seguinte recomeça a coleta do edredom. Ora, como o êider não escolhe para seu ninho as rochas escarpadas e sim as rochas fáceis e horizontais que vão se perder no mar, o caçador islandês conseguia exercer sua profissão sem grande agitação. Não passava de um fazendeiro que não era obrigado a semear nem a ceifar, apenas a colher. O personagem grave, fleumático e silencioso chamava-se Hans Bjelke; fora recomendado pelo senhor Fridriksson. Era nosso futuro guia. Suas maneiras contrastavam singularmente com as de meu tio. Entenderam-se, entretanto, com facilidade. Nenhum dos dois se importava com o preço, o primeiro, pronto a aceitar o que lhe fosse oferecido, e o segundo, pronto a dar o que lhe pedissem. Nunca uma barganha foi tão fácil. O resultado do acordo foi que Hans se comprometeu a conduzir-nos à cidadezinha de Stapi, situada na costa meridional da península do Sneffels, justamente ao pé do vulcão. Eram cerca de vinte e duas milhas' por terra, uma viagem de dois dias de acordo com meu tio. Mas, quando soube que se tratava de milhas dinamarquesas de vinte e quatro mil pés, teve de refazer seus cálculos e, visto as más condições dos caminhos, contar com sete ou oito dias de marcha. Teríamos quatro cavalos à nossa disposição, dois para nós, eu e ele, e dois para nossas bagagens. Segundo seus hábitos, Hans iria a pé. Conhecia perfeitamente aquela parte da costa e prometeu pegar o caminho mais curto. Seu compromisso com meu tio não acabaria em Stapi; ficaria à sua disposição o tempo necessário às excursões científicas por três risdales por semana. No entanto, foi combinado expressamente que o guia seria pago todo sábado à noite, condição sine qua non do contrato. Acertaram a partir do dia 16 de junho. Meu tio quis pagarlhe um sinal, mas o caçador recusou com uma palavra: - Efier - disse. - Depois - traduziu-me o professor, para minha edificação. Concluído o contrato, Hans retirou-se. - Homem interessante, que nem desconfia do papel maravilhoso que o destino reservou para ele - exclamou meu tio. - Então vai nos acompanhar... - Sim, Axel, até o centro da Terra. Dispúnhamos ainda de quarenta e oito horas; para meu grande pesar, tivemos de empregá-las em preparativos; toda a nossa inteligência foi utilizada para dispor cada objeto da melhor forma possível, os instrumentos de um lado, as armas do outro, as ferramentas num pacote, os víveres no outro, no total quatro grupos. Levávamos os seguintes instrumentos: 1º - Um termômetro centígrado de Eigel, graduado até cento e cinqüenta graus, o que me parecia demais ou insuficiente. Demais, se o calor ambiente chegasse a esse ponto, o que nos cozinharia. Insuficiente, se fosse o caso de medir a temperatura das nascentes ou de qualquer outro material em fusão. 2º - Um manômetro de ar comprimido para indicar pressões superiores às da atmosfera no nível do oceano, de fato, um barômetro comum não bastaria, pois a pressão atmosférica deveria aumentar proporcionalmente à medida que descêssemos abaixo do nível da terra. 3º - Um cronômetro de Boissonnas simples de Genebra, perfeitamente acertado conforme o meridiano de Hamburgo. 4º - Duas bússolas de inclinação e declinação. 5º - Uma luneta de noite. 6º - Dois aparelhos de Ruhmkorff, que, por meio de uma corrente elétrica, fornecia uma luz muito portátil, segura e fácil de carregar'. As armas consistiam em duas carabinas Purdley Mor e Co. e em dois revólveres Colt. Para que armas? Não tínhamos que temer deparar-nos com selvagens ou animais ferozes, suponho. Mas meu tio parecia fazer questão de seu arsenal, assim como de uma notável quantidade de algodão-pólvora inalterável com a umidade e cuja força de expansão é muito superior à da pólvora comum. As ferramentas eram duas pás, duas picaretas, uma escada de seda, três bastões de ferro, machado, um martelo, uma dúzia de calços e pregos de ferro e longas cordas de nós, o que não deixava de formar um enorme pacote, pois a escada media trezentos pés de comprimento. Finalmente, as provisões; o pacote não era grande mas tranqüilizador, pois eu sabia que continha víveres para seis meses entre carne concentrada e biscoitos secos. Não levávamos água: o líquido consistia em genebra. Levávamos, entretanto, cantis, e meu tio contava com fontes para enchê-los. Qualquer objeção que eu fizesse à sua qualidade, temperatura ou ausência, não seria levada em conta. Para completar a relação exata de nossos artigos de viagem, citarei uma farmácia portátil com tesouras de lâminas cegas, talas para fraturas, uma peça de fita em fio cru, faixas e compressas, esparadrapo, uma espátula para sangria, todas coisas aterrorizantes. além disso, uma série de frascos com dextrina, álcool vulnerário, acetato de chumbo líquido, éter, vinagre e amoníaco, todas drogas de emprego pouco tranqüilizador, e finalmente o equipamento necessário para os aparelhos de Ruhmkorff. Meu tio nem pensou em esquecer sua provisão de tabaco, de pólvora de caça e de iscas, nem um cinto de couro que usava na cintura, onde havia em quantidade suficiente moedas de ouro e prata e papel. No grupo dos instrumentos, colocou também seis bons pares de sapatos impermeabilizados por uma demão de alcatrão e borracha elástica. - Vestidos, calçados e equipados dessa forma, não temos qualquer motivo para não ir longe - disse-me meu tio. Passamos todo o dia 14 arrumando os diversos objetos. À noite jantamos na casa do barão Trampe, em companhia do prefeito de Reykjavik e do doutor Hyaltalin, o maior médico da região. O senhor Fridriksson não fora convidado; mais tarde soube que o governador e ele haviam tido uma desavença quanto a um problema de administração e não se falavam. Não pude portanto, compreender nem uma só palavra do que se disse durante aquele jantar semi-oficial. Notei apenas que meu tio falou todo o tempo. Terminamos os preparativos no dia seguinte, 15 de junho. Nosso anfitrião agradou enormemente ao professor oferecendo-lhe um mapa da Islândia, incomparavelmente mais perfeito do que o de Handerson, o mapa de Olaf Nicolas Olsen, reduzido em 1/480000 e publicado pela Sociedade Literária Islandesa a partir dos trabalhos geodésicos de Scheel Frisac e do levantamento topográfico de Bjorn Gumlaugsonn. Era um documento precioso para um mineralogista. Passamos a última noite na intimidade do senhor Fridriksson, pelo qual eu sentia uma viva simpatia; a conversa foi sucedida por um sono bastante agitado, ao menos de minha parte. Às cinco da manhã, o relincho de quatro cavalos que pateavam sob minha janela acordou-me. Vesti-me depressa e desci para a rua. Hans acabava de carregar nossas bagagens sem se mexer, se é que posso dizer isso. Trabalhava, entretanto, com uma habilidade incomum. Meu tio mais fazia barulho do que ajudava, e o guia parecia pouco se importar com suas recomendações. Ficou tudo pronto às seis horas. O senhor Fridriksson apertou-nos as mãos. Meu tio agradeceu-lhe enfaticamente em islandês pela hospitalidade. Eu tentei esboçar no meu melhor latim alguma saudação cordial; depois montamos, e o senhor Fridriksson endereçou-me, com seu último adeus, este verso de Virgílio, que parecia ter sido feito para nós, viajantes de rota incerta: Et quacumque viam dederit fortuna sequamur. XII Partimos com o tempo encoberto mas estável. Não teríamos de nos preocupar nem com calores cansativos nem com chuvas desastrosas. Um tempo próprio para o turismo. O prazer de galopar por um país desconhecido deixavame de bom humor naquele início de aventura. Sentia toda a felicidade, todo o prazer e liberdade de um excursionista. Começava a gostar da viagem. "Afinal, o que estou arriscando?", dizia-me. "Viajar por um país dos mais curiosos, escalar uma montanha bastante notável, na pior das hipóteses, descer ao fundo de uma cratera extinta! É evidente que Saknussemm só fez isso. Quanto à existência de uma galeria que acaba no centro do globo, pura imaginação! Pura impossibilidade! Vou tratar, então, de aproveitar o que a expedição tem de bom sem maiores problemas". Quando concluí esse raciocínio, já havíamos saído de Reykjavik. Hans caminhava à frente num passo rápido, igual e constante. Os dois cavalos carregados com nossas bagagens seguiam-no sem que fosse necessário conduzilos. Eu e meu tio íamos atrás sem nos sairmos muito mal em nossos animais pequenos mas vigorosos. A Islândia é uma das maiores ilhas da Europa. Estende-se por mil e quatrocentas milhas e só conta com sessenta mil habitantes. Os geógrafos dividiram-na em quatro quartos, e tínhamos de atravessar quase obliquamente o que tem o nome de região de quarto do Sudvesterfjordhur. Ao deixarmos Reykjavik, Hans seguira imediatamente para a beira do mar. Atravessávamos magras pastagens que faziam o maior esforço para ser verdes; tinham maior facilidade em ser amarelas. Os cimos rugosos das massas traquíticas apareciam no horizonte entre as brumas do leste, e por momentos algumas placas de neve, concentrando a luz difusa, resplandeciam nas inclinações dos cumes afastados. Alguns picos, mais ousados, perfuravam as nuvens cinzentas e reapareciam acima dos vapores moventes como escolhos que emergiam em pleno céu. Muitas vezes essas cadeias de rochas áridas lançavam uma de suas pontas ao mar e cortavam as pastagens; mas sempre havia lugar suficiente para passar. Além disso, nossos cavalos escolhiam instintivamente os lugares propícios sem nunca diminuir a marcha. Meu tio nem tinha o consolo de excitar sua montaria com a voz ou com o chicote; não lhe era permitido ser impaciente. Não podia evitar sorrir ao vê-lo tão alto em seu cavalinho, e, como suas pernas compridas roçavam o chão, parecia um centauro de seis pés. - Que ótimo animal, que ótimo animal! - dizia. – Você vai ver, Axel, nenhum animal é mais inteligente que o cavalo islandês. Nada o detém, nem neves, nem tempestades, nem caminhos impraticáveis, nem rochedos, nem geleiras, nada. É corajoso, comedido, seguro. Nunca dá um passo em falso, nunca tem reações inesperadas. Diante de qualquer rio, qualquer fiorde, lança-se sem hesitar na água como um anfíbio e alcança a margem oposta! Não devemos apressá-lo, deixemo-lo agir, e, estimulando-nos uns aos outros, faremos dez léguas por dia. - Nós com certeza - respondi -, mas e o guia? - Ele não me preocupa. Essa gente caminha sem perceber. Esse daí mexe-se tão pouco que não deve se cansar. Além disso, se houver necessidade, poderei ceder-lhe minha montaria. Logo terei câimbras se não me movimentar. Os braços vão bem, mas tenho de pensar nas pernas. Avançávamos num passo rápido. A região já era quase deserta. Aqui e ali, algum "boër" solitário de madeira, barro e pedaços de lava aparecia como um mendigo à beira de uma trilha vazia. Aquelas cabanas danificadas pareciam implorar a caridade dos viajantes, e mais um pouco pensaríamos em oferecer-lhes esmola. Naquela região não havia estradas nem mesmo trilhas, e a vegetação, apesar de lenta, logo apagava o rastro dos raros viajantes. Entretanto, aquela parte interior, bem próxima da capital, é uma das porções habitadas e cultivadas da Islândia. Como seriam as áreas mais desertas que aquele deserto? Já havíamos percorrido meia milha e ainda não encontráramos nem um lavrador à porta de sua choupana, nem um pastor selvagem tomando conta de um rebanho menos selvagem que ele; apenas algumas vacas e carneiros abandonados à sua própria sorte. Como seriam então as regiões convulsas, abaladas pelos fenômenos eruptivos, nascidas das explosões vulcânicas e das comoções subterrâneas? Deveríamos conhecê-las depois; ao consultar, porém, o mapa de Olsen, percebi que as evitávamos costeando as bordas sinuosas do litoral. De fato, o grande movimento plutônico concentrou-se sobretudo no interior da ilha; ali as camadas horizontais de rochas sobrepostas, chamadas trapps em língua escandinava, as faixas traquíticas, as erupções de basalto, os tufos, todos os conglomerados vulcânicos, as correntes de lava e pórfiro em fusão construíram uma região de horror sobrenatural. Já desconfiava do espetáculo que nos aguardava na península do Sneffels, onde os desgastes de uma natureza fogosa formam um caos formidável. Duas horas depois de termos deixado Reykjavik, chegávamos ao burgo de Gufunes, chamado Aoalkirkja, ou igreja principal. Nada tinha de notável. Apenas algumas casas, que formariam uma aldeola na Alemanha. Hans parou ali por uma meia hora; compartilhou nosso almoço frugal, respondeu por sim e não às questões de meu tio sobre a natureza da estrada, e quando perguntamos onde contava passar a noite: Gardcir - foi tudo o que disse. Consultei o mapa para saber o que era Gardcir. Vi um vilarejo com esse nome às margens do Hvalfjõrd, a quatro milhas de Reykjavik. Mostrei-o a meu tio. - Só quatro milhas! - disse. - Quatro milhas em vez de vinte e duas. Que belo passeio! Ele quis fazer uma observação ao guia, que, sem responder-lhe passou à frente dos cavalos e recomeçou a andar. Três horas depois, sempre calcando a relva descolorida, foi necessário contornar o Kollafjörd, desvio mais fácil e mais curto do que a travessia desse golfo. Logo entrávamos num pingstaoer, sítio de jurisdição comunal chamado Ejulberg, e cujo campanário soaria meio-dia se as igrejas islandesas tivessem dinheiro suficiente para possuir um relógio. Mas elas se parecem muito com seus paroquianos, que não têm relógios e se dão muito bem sem eles. Ali os cavalos descansaram. Depois, um caminho entre uma cadeia de colinas e o mar conduziu-nos de uma só vez à aoalkirkja de Brantör e, uma milha depois, a Saurböer Annexia, igreja anexa situada na margem meridional do Hvalfjörd. Eram quatro da tarde e percorrêramos quatro milhas. Naquele local, o fiorde tinha pelo menos meia milha de comprimento; as ondas batiam ruidosamente contra rochas agudas; o golfo abria-se entre muralhas de rochedos, espécie de escarpa pontiaguda de três mil pés e notável por suas camadas marrons que separavam leitos de tufos avermelhados. Por mais que acreditasse na inteligência de nossos cavalos, não conseguia imaginar a travessia de um braço de mar montado num quadrúpede. - Se são mesmo inteligentes - eu disse -, não tentarão atravessar. Em todo caso, vou tratar de ser inteligente por eles. Mas meu tio não queria esperar. Correu à rédea solta para a margem. Sua montaria farejou a última ondulação das vagas e parou. Meu tio, que tinha instintos peculiares, voltou a esporeá-lo. Outra recusa do animal, que sacudiu a cabeça. Palavrões e chicotadas, mas coices do animal, que começaram a desacorçoar o cavaleiro. Finalmente, inclinando-se, o cavalinho libertou-se das pernas do professor e deixou-o plantado sobre duas pedras da margem, como o Colosso de Rodes. - Ah, maldito animal! - exclamou o cavaleiro, subitamente transformado em pedestre, e envergonhado como um oficial de cavalaria rebaixado a soldado de infantaria. Sua montaria foi farejar a última ondulação das ondas. - fuja - murmurou o guia, tocando em seu ombro. - Como? Uma balsa? - Der - respondeu Hans, apontando para um barco. - Sim - exclamei -, uma balsa. - Por que não me disse antes? Vamos! - Tidvatten - continuou o guia. - O que ele disse? - Disse "maré" - respondeu meu tio, traduzindo o termo dinamarquês. - Com certeza temos de esperar a maré... - Förbida? - perguntou meu tio. - Já - respondeu Hans. Meu tio bateu o pé, enquanto os cavalos se dirigiam para a balsa. Compreendi perfeitamente a necessidade de esperar a maré por um certo tempo para atravessar o fiorde, quando o mar, chegando à sua altura máxima, estaciona. Então o fluxo e o refluxo deixam de ser sensíveis, e a balsa não se arrisca a ser arrastada para o fundo do golfo ou para o oceano. O momento oportuno só chegou às seis da tarde; meu tio, eu, o guia, os quatro cavalos e mais duas pessoas acomodamo-nos numa espécie de barcaça chata bastante frágil. Habituado como estava aos barcos a vapor do Elba, achei os remos dos barqueiros um triste engenho mecânico. Levamos mais de uma hora para atravessar o fiorde, mas, finalmente, não houve qualquer incidente durante a travessia. Meia hora depois chegávamos à aoalkirkja de Gardör. XIII Deveria estar escuro, mas no sexagésimo quinto paralelo a claridade noturna das regiões polares não tinha por que me surpreender. Durante os meses de junho e julho, o sol não se põe na Islândia. Assim mesmo, a temperatura baixara. Eu estava com frio e principalmente com fome. O boër que foi aberto hospitaleiramente para nos receber foi bem-vindo. Era a casa de um camponês, mas em matéria de hospitalidade equivalia à de um rei. Quando chegamos, o dono estendeu-nos as mãos e, sem maiores cerimônias, fez um sinal para que o acompanhássemos. Seguimos em fila indiana, pois seria impossível acompanhá-lo de outra forma. Uma passagem longa, estreita e escura dava acesso àquela moradia construída com vigas mal esquadriadas e permitia alcançar cada um dos aposentos, que eram quatro: cozinha, ateliê de tecelagem, badstofa, quarto de dormir da família, e quarto de hóspedes, o melhor de todos. Meu tio, em cujo tamanho não pensaram quando construíram a casa, bateu a cabeça no teto umas três ou quatro vezes. Apresentaram-nos nosso quarto, uma espécie de grande sala com chão de terra batida e iluminada por uma janela cujos vidros eram feitos de membranas de carneiro bastante transparentes. Os colchões eram de forragem seca jogada em dois catres de madeira pintados de vermelho e enfeitados com provérbios islandeses. Não esperava tanto conforto; reinava, porém, na casa um forte odor de peixe seco, carne macerada e leite azedo que em nada agradou meu olfato. Assim que depusemos nossa aparelhagem de viajantes, a voz do anfitrião convidou-nos a passar para a cozinha, único cômodo aquecido da casa, mesmo no inverno. Meu tio apressou-se em obedecer à amigável ordem. Eu o segui. O fogão da cozinha era de um modelo antigo. No meio do cômodo, uma pedra como lareira; no teto, um buraco pelo qual saía a fumaça. A cozinha também servia de sala de jantar. Quando entramos, como se ainda não nos tivesse recebido, nosso anfitrião saudou-nos com o termo saellvertu, que significa "sejam felizes" e deu-nos um beijo no rosto. Sua mulher pronunciou as mesmas palavras acompanhadas do mesmo cerimonial; depois, colocando a mão direita no coração, o casal inclinou-se numa reverência. Apresso-me em dizer que a islandesa era mãe de dezenove crianças, todos, pequenos e grandes, mexendose na maior confusão entre as espirais de fumaça que a lareira projetava no cômodo. A todo momento, eu via uma cabecinha loura e um pouco melancólica saindo daquelas brumas. Pareciam uma guirlanda de anjos sujos. Meu tio e eu acolhemos muito bem aquela "ninhada"; logo, três ou quatro tinham subido em nossos ombros, outros em nossos joelhos e o resto em nossas pernas. Os que falavam repetiam saellvertu em todos os tons imagináveis. Nem por isso os que não falavam deixavam de gritar. O concerto foi interrompido pelo anúncio da refeição. Naquele momento, entrou o caçador que acabara de providenciar a alimentação para os cavalos, ou seja, economicamente, soltara-os no campo; os pobres animais deveriam se contentar em pastar o musgo raro dos rochedos, alguns sargaços pouco nutrientes e, no dia seguinte, não deixariam de voltar por conta própria para retomar o trabalho da véspera. - Saellvertu - cumprimentou Hans. Depois, com tranqüilidade e automaticamente, sem Depois, com tranqüilidade e automaticamente, sem acentuar mais um beijo do que o outro, beijou o anfitrião, a anfitriã e seus dezenove filhos. Terminada a cerimônia, sentamo-nos vinte e quatro à mesa, ou seja, uns em cima dos outros, no sentido literal do termo. Os mais favorecidos só contavam com duas crianças no colo. No entanto, o silêncio caiu sobre esse microcosmo com a chegada da sopa, e a taciturnidade habitual até das crianças islandesas voltou a prevalecer. O anfitrião serviunos uma sopa de líquen de sabor nada desagradável, depois uma enorme porção de peixe seco nadando em manteiga azedada há vinte anos e conseqüentemente preferível à manteiga fresca, de acordo com as idéias gastronômicas islandesas. Também havia skyr, espécie de leite coalhado, acompanhado de biscoitos e temperado com suco de baga de genebra. Finalmente, como bebida, soro de leite com água, que se chama blanda na região. Não sei dizer se aquela comida era boa ou ruim. Estava com fome e, à sobremesa, engoli até a última porção de um cozido de trigo-mourisco. Terminado o jantar, as crianças desapareceram; os adultos dispuseram-se ao redor da lareira, onde queimava turfa, urze, estrume de vaca e ossos de peixe seco. Depois daquele "aquecimento", cada grupo recolheu-se a seu respectivo cômodo. A dona da casa ofereceu-se, segundo costumes, para tirar nossas calças e nossas meias; mas não insistiu diante da nossa recusa, das mais graciosas, e pude finalmente aconchegar-me em minha cama de forragem. No dia seguinte, às cinco horas, despedíamos-nos do camponês islandês; meu tio teve muita dificuldade em fazer com que aceitasse uma remuneração decente, e Hans deu o sinal da partida. A cem passos de Gardör, o terreno começou a mudar de aspecto; o solo tornou-se pantanoso e menos favorável para a caminhada. À direita, a série de montanhas prolongava-se indefinidamente como um imenso sistema de fortificações naturais, cuja contra-escarpa acompanhávamos; com freqüência éramos obrigados a atravessar vaus, e sem molhar demais a bagagem. A região tornava-se cada vez mais desértica; por vezes, no entanto, uma sombra humana parecia fugir ao longe; se algum desvio de nosso rumo nos aproximava inesperadamente de um desses espectros, sentia um certo nojo ao ver a cabeça inchada, sem cabelos, a pele reluzente e as feridas repelentes que apareciam sob os trapos miseráveis. A infeliz criatura não estendia sua mão deformada; ao contrário, fugia, mas não rápido o suficiente para escapar ao saellvertu costumeiro de Hans. - Spetelsk - dizia. - Um leproso! - repetia meu tio. E só aquela palavra já provocava repulsa. A horrível afecção da lepra é bastante comum na Islândia; não é contagiosa, mas hereditária; e esses miseráveis são proibidos de casar-se. Aquelas aparições em nada alegravam a paisagem que se tornava profundamente triste; os últimos tufos de relva vinham morrer a nossos pés. Nem uma árvore, a não ser alguns feixes de bétulas anãs parecidas com urzes. Nenhum animal, a não ser alguns cavalos daqueles que seu dono não conseguia alimentar e que erravam pelas planícies mornas. Por vezes um falcão planava nas nuvens cinzentas e escapava voando rápido para as regiões do sul; a melancolia daquela natureza selvagem impregnavame, e minhas lembranças levavam-me de volta à minha terra natal. Logo foi preciso atravessar vários pequenos fiordes de menor extensão e, finalmente, um verdadeiro golfo; paralisada, então, a maré permitiu que o atravessássemos sem aguardar e alcançássemos a aldeola de Alftanes, situada uma milha além. À noite, após termos atravessado o vau de dois rios repletos de trutas e lúcios, o Alfa e o Heta, fomos forçados a abrigar-nos num casebre abandonado, digno de ser assombrado por todos os duendes escandinavos; com toda a certeza, o espírito do frio elegera o pardieiro como domicílio e fez das suas durante toda a noite. O dia seguinte passou sem qualquer incidente notável. Sempre o mesmo solo pantanoso, a mesma uniformidade, a mesma fisionomia triste. À noite já completáramos a metade de nosso percurso e dormimos na annexia de Krösolbt. No dia 19 de junho, um terreno de lava estendeu-se sob nossos pés por cerca de uma milha; essa disposição do solo é chamada hraun na região; a forma da lava enrugada na superfície era de cabos ora alongados, ora enrolados sobre si mesmos; uma imensa corrente descia das montanhas próximas, vulcões hoje extintos, mas cujos vestígios atestavam a violência passada. Ainda assim, algumas fumaças de fontes quentes rastejavam aqui e ali. Não dispúnhamos de tempo para observar esses fenômenos; precisávamos prosseguir viagem. Logo o solo pantanoso reapareceu a nossos pés, recortado por laguinhos. Rumávamos então para oeste; de fato, déramos a volta na grande baía de Faxa, e o duplo cume branco do Sneffels erguia-se nas nuvens a menos de cinco milhas. Os cavalos andavam bem; as dificuldades do solo não os detinham; quanto a mim, começava a ficar muito cansado; meu tio continuava firme e ereto como no primeiro dia. Não podia deixar de admirá-lo, nem a ele, nem ao caçador que considerava a expedição um simples passeio. No sábado, dia 20 de junho, chegávamos a Büdir, aldeola situada à beira do mar, e o guia reclamou o pagamento combinado. Meu tio acertou as contas com ele. Foi a própria família de Hans, ou seja, seus primos-irmãos e tios, quem nos ofereceu hospitalidade; fomos muito bem recebidos, e, sem abusar da boa vontade dessa gente simpática, bem que gostaria de me recuperar em sua casa do cansaço da viagem. Mas meu tio, que não tinha do que se recuperar, nem pensou no assunto, e no dia seguinte foi preciso montar novamente em nossos animais. O solo ressentia-se da vizinhança da montanha, cujas raízes de granito saíam da terra, como as de um antigo carvalho. Contornávamos a imensa base do vulcão. O professor não o perdia de vista; gesticulava, parecia desafiá-lo e dizer: "Eis o gigante que domarei!" Finalmente, após quatro horas de percurso, os cavalos pararam por conta própria à porta do presbitério de Stapi. XIV Stapi é uma aldeia de cerca de trinta cabanas, construída em plena lava sob os raios de sol refletidos pelo vulcão. Estende-se no fundo de um pequeno fiorde encastrado numa muralha basáltica bastante estranha. Sabemos que o basalto é uma rocha marrom de origem ígnea. Suas formas regulares surpreendem por sua disposição. Aqui a natureza procede de forma geométrica e trabalha à maneira dos homens, como se manejasse o esquadro, o compasso e o fio de prumo. Em todos os outros lugares, seus trabalhos artísticos consistem em grandes massas jogadas desordenadamente, em cones mal esboçados, em pirâmides imperfeitas, em uma estranha sucessão de linhas; aqui, querendo dar o exemplo de regularidade e precedendo os arquitetos das primeiras eras, criou uma ordem rígida, jamais superada pelos esplendores da Babilônia, nem pelas maravilhas da Grécia antiga. Já ouvira falar da Calçada dos Gigantes na Irlanda e da gruta de Fingal numa das Hébridas, mas nunca vira o espetáculo de uma substrução basáltica. Em Stapi, esse fenômeno exibia-se em toda a sua magnificência. A muralha do fiorde, assim como toda a costa da península, era composta de uma série de colunas verticais de trinta pés de altura. Esses fustes retos da mais pura proporção sustentavam uma arquivolta feita de colunas horizontais, cujo desaprumo formava uma semi-abóbada acima do mar. A intervalos regulares, sob essa cisterna natural, o olhar surpreendia aberturas ogivais de um desenho admirável, através das quais as ondas do mar se precipitavam, espumantes. Alguns pedaços de basalto, arrancados pela fúria do oceano, estendiam-se pelo chão como ruínas de um templo antigo, ruínas eternamente viçosas sobre as quais os séculos passavam sem desgastá-las. Era a última etapa de nossa viagem terrestre, para onde Hans nos conduzira com inteligência, e eu me sentia tranqüilo com o fato de que ele continuaria nos acompanhando. Ao chegarmos à porta da casa do pároco, cabana simples e baixa, nem mais bela nem mais confortável que as vizinhas, vi um homem ferrando um cavalo, martelo na mão e avental de couro amarrado à cintura. - Screllvertu - disse-lhe o caçador. - God dag - respondeu-lhe o ferrador num perfeito dinamarquês. - Kyrkoherde - murmurou Hans, voltando-se para meu tio. - O pároco! - repetiu o professor. - Axel, parece que esse bom homem é o pároco. Enquanto isso, o guia colocava o kirkoherde a par da situação. O pároco parou de trabalhar e deu uma espécie de grito muito usado entre os criadores de cavalos e contratadores de gado; imediatamente uma megera enorme saiu da cabana. Se não tinha seis pés de altura, faltava pouco. Temi que ela viesse oferecer o beijo islandês aos viajantes; mas nada disso aconteceu e nem se deu ao trabalho de ser mais gentil ao convidar-nos para entrar em sua casa. O cômodo dos forasteiros pareceu-me o pior do presbitério, estreito, sujo e infecto, mas tivemos de contentar-nos com ele. O pároco, com certeza, não praticava a hospitalidade à antiga. Longe disso. Antes do final do dia, constatei que estávamos tratando mais com um ferreiro, um pescador, um caçador e um carpinteiro do que com um ministro de Deus. É verdade que era um dia útil. Talvez melhorasse aos domingos. Não quero falar mal desses pobres padres, que afinal de contas são bem miseráveis; recebem um tratamento ridículo do governo islandês e seu salário consiste num quarto do dízimo de sua paróquia, o que nem chega a sessenta marcos. Daí a necessidade de trabalhar para viver; mas de tanto pescar, caçar e ferrar cavalos, acabam absorvendo as maneiras, o tom e os costumes dos caçadores, pescadores e outras pessoas um tanto rudes; naquela mesma noite, percebi que a sobriedade não era uma das virtudes de nosso anfitrião. Meu tio logo compreendeu o gênero de homem com que estava lidando; em vez de um cientista ousado e digno, encontrava um camponês difícil e grosseiro. Resolveu, portanto, iniciar quanto antes sua grande expedição, para abandonar aquele cura pouco hospitaleiro. Nem deu atenção a seu cansaço e resolveu ir passar alguns dias nas montanhas. Começamos, portanto, a preparar a partida no dia seguinte à nossa chegada a Stapi. Hans contratou três islandeses para substituir os cavalos no transporte das bagagens; mas assim que chegássemos ao fundo da cratera, aqueles indígenas deveriam voltar atrás e abandonar-nos à nossa própria sorte, ponto claramente estabelecido. Naquele momento, meu tio teve de contar ao caçador que sua intenção era explorar o vulcão até seus últimos limites. Hans contentou-se em inclinar a cabeça. Ir para lá ou para cá, embrenhar-se nas entranhas de sua ilha ou percorrê-la, não via qualquer diferença. Quanto a mim, até então distraído pelos incidentes da viagem, esquecera-me um pouco do futuro; agora, porém, sentia a emoção voltar com toda a força. O que fazer? Tinha de ter tentado resistir ao professor Lidenbrock em Hamburgo e não ao pé do Sneffels. Uma idéia atormentava-me mais que as outras, idéia aterrorizante e perfeita para abalar nervos menos sensíveis que os meus. "Bem", dizia para mim mesmo, "vamos escalar o Sneffels. Bem, vamos explorar sua cratera. Bem, outros já fizeram isso e não morreram. Mas tem mais. Se encontrarmos um caminho para descer às entranhas do solo, se esse infeliz do Saknussemm disse a verdade, vamos nos perder entre as galerias subterrâneas do vulcão. Ora, nada prova que o Sneffels esteja extinto! Quem garante que não está preparando uma erupção? Está certo que o monstro está adormecido desde 1229, mas isso não significa que não possa acordar... E, se acordar, o que será de nós?" Era o caso de se refletir sobre essa hipótese, e eu refletia. Não conseguia dormir sem sonhar com a erupção. E não estava gostando nada de fazer o papel de escória. Finalmente, não consegui mais me conter. Resolvi submeter o problema a meu tio o mais astuciosamente possível, e sob a forma de uma hipótese absurda. Fui procurá-lo. Desabafei minhas preocupações e recuei para deixá-lo estourar à vontade. - Estava pensando nisso - respondeu-me com simplicidade. O que significavam aquelas palavras? Será que ouviria a voz da razão? Estava pensando em voltar atrás? Era bom demais para ser verdade. Depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, durante os quais não ousei pronunciar nem uma palavra, recomeçou a falar: - Estava pensando nisso. Desde que chegamos a Stapi, estou preocupado com esse grave problema, pois não devemos ser imprudentes. - Não - respondi, convicto. - O Sneffels não se manifesta há seiscentos anos, mas pode manifestar-se. Ora, as erupções são sempre precedidas de fenômenos muito conhecidos. Assim, fiz perguntas aos habitantes da região, estudei o solo e posso afirmar-lhe, Axel, não haverá erupção. Fiquei estupefato com essa afirmação, à qual não pude replicar. - Você duvida do que estou dizendo? Então, acompanheme - disse meu tio. Obedeci maquinalmente. Saindo do presbitério, o professor tomou um caminho reto que, por uma abertura da muralha basáltica, afastava-se do mar. Logo estávamos em campo aberto, se é que se pode chamar assim aquele enorme amontoado de dejecções vulcânicas. A região parecia ter sido esmagada por uma chuva de pedras enormes, de trapp, basalto, granito e todas as rochas piroxênicas. Via vapores subindo aqui e ali; aqueles vapores brancos, chamados reykir em islandês, vinham das fontes termais e, por sua violência, indicavam a atividade vulcânica do solo. Aquilo parecia justificar meus temores. Caí das nuvens quando meu tio me disse: - Está vendo, Axel, esses vapores provam que não temos de temer a fúria do vulcão. - Essa não! - gritei. Via vapores vulcânicos subindo aqui e ali. - Guarde bem isto - continuou o professor: - quando uma erupção está se aproximando, esses vapores tornam-se duas vezes mais ativos, para desaparecer completamente durante o fenômeno, pois, como não têm mais a tensão necessária, os fluidos elásticos escapam pelas crateras e não mais pelas fissuras do globo. Se esses vapores se mantiverem em seu estado normal, se sua energia não aumentar, e ainda, se o vento e a chuva não forem substituídos por um ar pesado e calmo, é possível afirmar que não haverá uma erupção a curto prazo. - Mas... - Chega. Quando a ciência fala somos obrigados a calarnos. Voltei para a cúria de orelhas baixas. Meu tio vencera-me com argumentos científicos. Ainda assim, alimentava uma certa esperança. Talvez, quando chegássemos ao fundo da cratera, fosse impossível descer mais por falta de galerias, isso a despeito de todos os Saknussemm do mundo. Passei a noite seguinte em pleno pesadelo dentro de um vulcão e das profundezas da terra. Senti que era lançado para os espaços planetários sob a forma de rocha eruptiva. No dia seguinte, 23 de junho, Hans nos aguardava com seus companheiros, carregados de víveres, ferramentas e instrumentos. Dois bastões de ferro, dois fuzis, duas cartucheiras estavam reservados para meu tio e para mim. Hans, que pensava em tudo, acrescentara à nossa bagagem um odre cheio, que, juntamente com nossos cantis, garantiam um abastecimento de água por oito dias. Eram nove horas da manhã. O pároco e sua megera enorme aguardavam diante da casa. Com certeza queriam dar aos viajantes o adeus supremo do anfitrião. Mas o adeus assumiu a forma inesperada de uma conta formidável, onde cobraram até o ar da casa pastoral, bem infecto, aliás. O digno casal espoliava-nos como hoteleiros suíços, e o preço de sua hospitalidade era mais do que exagerado. Meu tio pagou sem regatear. Um homem de partida para o centro da Terra não liga para alguns risdales. Acertado esse ponto, Hans deu o sinal de partida, e poucos instantes depois deixávamos Stapi. XV O Sneffels tem cinco mil pés de altura. Com seu cone duplo, acaba uma faixa traquítica que se destaca do sistema orográfico da ilha. De nosso ponto de partida, não conseguíamos ver seus dois picos perfilar-se no fundo acinzentado do céu. Eu só via uma enorme calota de neve abaixada na fronte do gigante. Caminhávamos em fila, precedidos pelo caçador, que subia por trilhas estreitas onde duas pessoas não podiam caminhar de frente. Era quase impossível conversar. Além da muralha basáltica do fiorde de Stapi apareceu em primeiro lugar um solo de turfa herbácea e fibrosa, resíduo da antiga vegetação dos pântanos da península; a quantidade desse combustível ainda inexplorado seria suficiente para aquecer toda a população da Islândia por um século; a vasta turfeira tinha geralmente setenta pés de altura se medida do fundo de certas ravinas, e apresentava camadas sucessivas de detritos carbonizados, separados por folhas de tufo poroso. Como verdadeiro sobrinho do professor Lidenbrock, e apesar de minhas preocupações, observava com interesse as curiosidades mineralógicas exibidas naquele vasto gabinete de história natural; ao mesmo tempo, reconstruía em minha mente toda a história geológica da Islândia. Com certeza, aquela ilha tão curiosa saíra do fundo das águas numa época relativamente moderna. Talvez continue a crescer por um movimento insensível. Se o fato se confirmar, só é possível atribuir sua origem à ação de fogos subterrâneos. Nesse caso, portanto, a teoria de Humphry Davy, o documento de Saknussemm e as pretensões de meu tio irão por água abaixo. Essa hipótese levou-me a examinar com atenção a natureza do solo, e logo percebi a sucessão de fenômenos que presidiram à sua formação. Sem qualquer terreno sedimentar, a Islândia compõe-se unicamente de tufo vulcânico, ou seja, de um aglomerado de pedras e rochas de textura porosa. Antes do surgimento dos vulcões, era composta por um maciço que se ergueu lentamente acima das ondas pelo impulso das forças centrais. O fogo interior ainda não irrompera. Mas, mais tarde, escavou-se diagonalmente uma grande fenda, do sudoeste ao nordeste da ilha, pela qual se espalhou pouco a pouco toda a massa traquítica. O fenômeno aconteceu sem violência; a saída era enorme, e as matérias fundidas repelidas das entranhas do globo estenderam-se tranqüilamente em vastos lençóis ou massas onduladas. Nessa época apareceram os feldspatos, os sienitos e os pórfiros. Graças, porém, a esse derramamento, a espessura da ilha aumentara consideravelmente, assim como sua força de resistência. Dá para imaginar a quantidade de fluidos elásticos que se armazenou em seu seio, quando deixou de oferecer qualquer saída após o esfriamento da crosta traquítica. Chegou, portanto, um momento em que a potência mecânica desses gases foi tão grande que eles ergueram a crosta pesada e escavaram para si mesmos altas chaminés. Daí o vulcão formado pelo erguimento da crosta e depois a cratera subitamente perfurada no topo do vulcão. Então, os fenômenos eruptivos foram sucedidos por fenômenos vulcânicos. Pelas aberturas recém-formadas, escaparam, antes de mais nada, dejecções basálticas; seus maravilhosos espécimes recobriam a planície que atravessávamos naquele momento. Caminhávamos sobre rochas pesadas de um cinza escuro, moldadas em prismas com bases hexagonais pelo resfriamento. Ao longe via-se um grande número de cones achatados, outrora bocas ignívomas. Em seguida, esgotada a erupção basáltica, o vulcão, a cuja força se reuniu a das crateras extintas, cedeu passagem às lavas e àqueles tufos de cinzas e escórias cujas longas correntes eu via semeadas pelos seus flancos como uma cabeleira opulenta. Eis a sucessão de fenômenos que constituíram a Islândia, todos provenientes da ação do fogo interior, e supor que a massa interna não continuasse num estado permanente de incandescente liquidez era loucura. Era loucura principalmente pretender atingir o centro do globo. Tranqüilizava-me, portanto, quanto ao desfecho de nossa aventura enquanto caminhávamos para tomar o Sneffels de assalto. O percurso tornava-se cada vez mais difícil; o solo erguiase, os estilhaços de pedra vibravam, e era preciso a máxima atenção para evitar quedas perigosas. Hans avançava tranqüilamente, como se andasse por um terreno uniforme; por vezes desaparecia atrás dos grandes blocos, e momentaneamente o perdíamos de vista; então um assobio agudo de seus lábios indicava a direção que deveríamos seguir. Muitas vezes também parava, pegava alguns pedaços de rochas e dispunha-as de forma adequada, formando assim balizas para indicar o caminho de volta. Boa precaução em si, que os acontecimentos futuros tornaram inúteis. Três horas de caminhada extenuante levaram-nos apenas à base da montanha. Ali, Hans fez sinal para pararmos e compartilhamos um almoço frugal. Meu tio engolia porções duplas para ser mais rápido. Só que, como essa parada para a refeição era também uma parada de descanso, teve de aguardar a boa vontade do guia, que só deu o sinal de partida uma hora depois. Os três islandeses, tão taciturnos quanto seu companheiro caçador, não abriram a boca e comeram com sobriedade. Começamos a escalar as encostas do Sneffels. Por uma ilusão de ótica freqüente nas montanhas, seu pico nevado parecia bem próximo; mas como demoraríamos para atingi-lo! E, sobretudo, como seria cansativo! As pedras, soltas pela ausência de qualquer liame de terra ou de relva, resvalavam sob nossos pés e iam perder-se na planície com a rapidez de uma avalanche. Em alguns trechos, os flancos do monte formavam um ângulo de pelo menos trinta e seis graus com o horizonte; era impossível escalá-los, e essas ladeiras pedregosas tinham de ser contornadas não sem grandes dificuldades. Então ajudávamos uns aos outros com nossos bastões. Não posso deixar de dizer que meu tio mantinha-se o mais perto possível de mim; não me perdia de vista e várias vezes seus braços constituíram um sólido apoio para mim. Quanto a ele, tinha, sem dúvida, um sentimento inato de equilíbrio, pois jamais oscilava. Apesar de carregados, os islandeses subiam com agilidade de montanheses.Ao ver a altitude do cume do Sneffels, parecia-me impossível alcançá-lo por aquela encosta, se o ângulo de inclinação das vertentes não se fechasse. Felizmente, após uma hora de cansaço e grandes esforços, apareceu inesperadamente, no meio do vasto tapete de neve desenvolvido na crosta do vulcão, uma espécie de escada que simplificou nossa ascensão. Era formada por uma daquelas torrentes de pedras lançadas pelas erupções, chamadas em islandês de stinâ. Se essa torrente não tivesse sido detida em sua queda pela disposição dos flancos da montanha, teria ido precipitar-se no mar e formar novas ilhas. Mas foi detida, e muito útil para nós. O declive das encostas aumentava, mas aqueles degraus de pedra permitiam que subíssemos com facilidade e até com rapidez, tanto que, tendo ficado por um momento para trás, enquanto meus companheiros continuavam a ascensão, já as via reduzidas, pela distância, a uma aparência microscópica. Às sete da noite, tínhamos subido os dois mil degraus da escada e dominávamos um inchaço de montanha, espécie de base sobre a qual assentava o cone propriamente dito da cratera. O mar estendia-se a uma profundidade de três mil e duzentos pés. Havíamos ultrapassado o limite das neves eternas, muito pouco elevadas na Islândia devido à umidade constante do clima. Fazia um frio intenso. O vento soprava com força. Eu estava exausto. O professor constatou que minhas pernas recusavam-se a servir-me e, apesar de sua impaciência, resolveu parar. Fez um sinal para o caçador, que sacudiu a cabeça, dizendo: - Ofvanför. - Parece que devemos alcançar um ponto mais elevado - disse meu tio. Depois perguntou a Hans a razão de sua resposta. - Mistour - respondeu o guia. - Ja, mistour - respondeu um dos islandeses, num tom bastante apavorado. - O que quer dizer isso? - perguntei, aflito. - Veja - mostrou-me meu tio. Olhei para a planície. Uma imensa coluna de pedra-pomes pulverizada, areia e poeira erguia-se, girando como um tufão; o vento fazia com que se chocasse no flanco do Sneffels, no qual estávamos pendurados. Essa cortina opaca estendida diante do sol produzia uma grande sombra que se projetava na montanha. Se a tromba se inclinasse, iria inevitavelmente abraçarnos em seus turbilhões. O fenômeno, muito freqüente quando o vento sopra das geleiras, chama-se mistour em islandês. - Hastigt, hastigt - gritava nosso guia. Mesmo sem saber dinamarquês, compreendi que deveríamos seguir Hans com toda a rapidez. O guia começou a dar a volta no cone da cratera, mas obliquamente, para facilitar a caminhada. Logo a tempestade abateu-se sobre a montanha, que tremeu com o choque; as pedras envolvidas pelo turbilhão de vento voaram em chuva, como numa erupção. Felizmente estávamos na vertente oposta, protegidos do perigo. Sem os cuidados do guia, nossos corpos despedaçados, reduzidos a pó, teriam caído longe, como os restos de algum meteoro desconhecido. Hans não achou prudente passarmos a noite nos flancos do cone. Continuamos nossa ascensão em ziguezague. Levamos quase cinco horas para transpor os mil e quinhentos pés que faltava subir; os desvios e as contramarchas mediam pelo menos três léguas. Eu não agüentava mais; estava morrendo de fome e de frio. O ar, um tanto rarefeito, era insuficiente para meus pulmões. Finalmente, às onze da noite, em plena escuridão, alcançamos o topo do Sneffels, e antes de abrigar-me dentro da cratera ainda consegui ver "o sol da meia-noite" em seu nível mais baixo, projetando seus raios pálidos na ilha adormecida a meus pés. Logo a tempestade abateuse sobre a montanha.